Gundam Wing: Desecration
by Mystical Star
Summary: The third beat of the Endless Waltz strikes a resounding note and the peace of the World Nation is shattered. How will the Gundam pilots fight back without their mobile suits? Or have their needs already been taken care of? *IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!!!*
1. What Is Sacred?

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

By Mystical Star

**A Kitty-Chan Production**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters associated with the show/manga. Any character that disappears/dies is for plot purposes only, some of them aren't even actually killed--remember that!! I'm not bashing them by any means. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**_Prologue_**

_Desecration-A profanization, the disregard for the sacredness. How many times has peace been disregarded? Is peace not sacred? Should we not prevent its desecration? This, my children, is up to you, for you one day shall inherit the world and decide what is sacred and what is not. _

_Part I~What is sacred?_

**_Colony L3Z-47990 12:00 PM _**

Relena, tired from her duties of peacekeeping, sighed as she plopped herself down in her pink car. She was just about to finally head back to Earth after a long four-month campaign in L3 and the dusty blonde couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed. 

"Finally, we can go home, Pagan." She sighed, looking at the back of her driver's head. "Oh, you're not going too far, Princess," An unfamiliar voice growled. Relena gasped as the man turned around, this was not her driver. The man flashed a gun at her and smirked. 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll follow every direction I give you," He muttered evilly. 

**_Preventer HQ-Colony L2-X1988 12:10 PM_**

****

"NOIN! Turn on the TV to channel eleven!" Quatre screamed as he burst into the conference room where the Preventer Executives were meeting. The young boy stopped short, realizing he had just interrupted a meeting. Zechs, Noin, Sally Po, and Chang Wufie eyed him.

"Quatre, what's the meaning of all this?" Lucrezia Noin asked, standing from her chair. "It's Miss Relena! She--she--she's-"

Noin turned on the large video screen to channel eleven. The remains of what appeared to be an exploded automobile scattered about a street appeared and the rambling of a reporter was heard in the background. 

"...Officials at the scene have now confirmed that this was the vehicle of the Vice Foreign Minister to the World Nation, Miss Relena Darlian. According to police on the scene, she was just about to leave for her home on earth after a four-month campaign in the L3 area. There are no more details at this moment, but we will keep you posted--"

Suddenly, a different image flashed across the screen, taking over the local news. Everyone in the room watched as a man gave his declaration. 

"I am Trente Kumoshiro, former representative of the World Nation. I am a native of the colonies, which are so greatly oppressed, by the World Nation and me and my fellow associates would like to give our statement. We are White Fang and hereby declare that Colony L3Y-2477 is free of the tyranny of the WN, and we shall continue to free the colonies at any cost," 

"WHAT?!" Wufie screamed, pounding his fist on the table. 

"White Fang was disbanded years ago! What happened?" Sally wondered aloud. 

"Damn," Zechs swore as he pounded the channel changer to turn off the television. 

Noin grabbed a phone, which was on the desk behind the table and pushed a button. "Quick, tell everybody in the L3 area to evacuate and return to base! This is a Level One emergency!" She practically yelled into the receiver. 

"Yes, Ma'am!" Duo's voice shot back over the phone. Lucrezia hung up just in time to see Zechs walk out of the room, his fists balled up tightly. 

"Zechs..."

**_In space 12:10 PM_**

****

A small shuttlecraft sped through space carrying it's pilot to the Preventer base in L2. In the cockpit sat Heero Yuy, former Gundam Pilot. He sat, horrified at the news of Relena. 

"My fault...it was all...my fault..." He muttered as he stared at the empty void of the universe before him. As if in denial, he began tapping at his computer, hacking through all of the L3 computers, trying to find a glimpse that maybe it was all a hoax, or a dream. Suddenly, a strange file flashed on the screen, it was one familiar to the former Gundam pilot. It had the same name as the one he used to access missions from the old days of war. The brown-haired young man accessed it. 

**PASSWORD REQUIRED-ENTER PASSWORD**

Heero pulled the password from the back of his memory and typed it. 

**OWDIN**

**CHECKING PASSWORD...ACCESSING FILES...WELCOME **

A file opened which appeared to be orders for a mission; the file was dated January seventh, AC-200, today.

_Head for PV base in L3. Route suggestion enclosed in encryption. Eliminate any WF in area--do not allow Angel or cargo to be seen until destination. Once there check again for information on WF. _

Heero un-encrypted the file and uncovered a map, showing a route beginning in the L2 area and ending at the Preventer Base in L3. Heero immediately changed his shuttle's course. 

"Judging from the time of the transmission.... the target should be right there." The soldier spoke out loud to himself, pointing to a spot not too far away from the Preventer's base. 

**_Preventer's HQ 12:30 PM_**

****

Chang Wufie stepped into the CCC* of the Preventer's base to find Duo at the controls. "Maxwell!" He snapped, bringing the former Deathscythe pilot's attention towards him. 

"Hey, Wu-man!" Duo greeted happily. Wufie twitched. "Maxwell, I have asked you more than enough times not to call me that," The young Chinese man grumbled. Duo smiled a lopsided smirk. 

"Okay, Wufie, what's up?" The braided man corrected, making sure to accent Wufie's name. Wufie rolled his eyes. 

"You have orders from Noin to rendezvous with the retreating Preventers from L2. The details are all on this disk. Take a cargo shuttle with a medical team to tend to any wounded." The black haired young man directed, handing a small disk to his peer. Duo saluted casually and took the disk from Wufie and was about to leave the CCC, but he noticed a small dot on radar heading in a strange direction. Duo grabbed the controls and put a headset on his head. 

"Maxwell! Did you not hear me, I-"   
  


"Heero! Where do you think you're going! The base is over ninety degrees to the north!" Duo shrieked into the small microphone on the headset. 

"I'm aware of that," The staticy voice of Heero replied back. "I'm tracking an object traveling in a B-line straight for the base. I'm going to check that out." 

"Wait! We haven't confirmed whether it's an enemy or a retreating shuttle, Heero wai--" 

The line went dead, more that likely, Heero terminated the connection. Duo sighed and threw the headset onto the computer board. "Idiot," He muttered as he left.

**_In Space 1:00 PM_**

****

Heero, who had arrived at his spot on the route to the Preventer's Base, sat in his shuttle staring at his radar. A small dot moved across the screen getting closer to where he was, soon, the object would be in communicating range. To the former pilot's surprise, the object sped up and suddenly there came a noise over his communications system. 

"Attention unidentified craft, state your name and purpose," A staticy feminine voice called. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Only after you state yours," 

"Please state your name and purpose or I'll be forced to shoot you down, I know you're not a civilian craft!"

"My identity belongs to me, and me only." 

"Are you some sort of suicidal idiot? State your name and purpose!" 

Heero could now see the craft that he was communicating with through his window. The craft was a shuttle with a very large cargo hold--probably an old mobile suit carrier. 

"I've identified your shuttle, there are no weapons on that craft." Heero stated. 

"Heh, well, who said anything about there not being one inside?" 

"Are you the enemy?"

"Depends on who you are, if you're with White Fang, say your prayers, buddy." 

"I'm not with White Fang," 

"Well then, you're either a civilian or a Preventer, and in either case, I'll be needing you to forget you saw me," The feminine voice concluded. 

"That won't be happening," Heero sneered. 

Suddenly, another voice intruded on the conversation. "Heero, are you trying to get yourself in trouble or are you just being really ignorant today?" It was Duo, approaching from behind to rendezvous with the incoming retreaters. 

"Heero? Heero Yuy?" The unfamiliar voice gasped. Heero gritted his teeth, reminding himself he'd get Duo later. 

"What is it, Duo?" The perfect soldier snapped back in a gruff voice. "I'm supposed to be rendezvousing with the escapees from the L3 area, and what are you doing here? Wufie's going mad because you're AWOL," Duo informed. 

"Duo Maxwell?" The voice asked again. Heero rolled his eyes. "Hey, who're you talking to?" Maxwell asked, finally recognizing another person in on the conversation. 

"I was just asking the same question," Heero noted, turning back to the craft ahead of him.  

"You're both Gundam pilots?" The voice continued to interrogate.

"Former," Heero reminded. 

"One Shinigami, at your service!" Duo chimed. 

"Well, as of now, you're no former Gundam pilots!" The voice giggled over the lines. "Huh?" Duo asked. 

"My name is Anya Katsumi**, Heero Yuy, I've been looking for you, Dr. J asked me to give you something," Katsumi said.

**_Preventer HQ Docking Bay-1:17_**

****

If Trowa had to pick out one day in his career as a Preventer to describe as out of the ordinary, this was it. Well, it probably would have been any Preventer's choice, but of course, when you're assigned to work with Duo, it usually is abnormal. 

The brown-haired young man was walking around the docking bay in the Preventer's HQ to make sure that there were no bombs or mines or anything planted there and that there were no strange craft. Trowa came upon one that looked to be an old mobile suit carrier with a humongous cargo area and a strange identification number that was not on his list of Preventer craft. He pulled his gun from his belt and readied himself for a shoot out.

Very stealthily, he moved closer to the craft, keeping his eye on the windows and cockpit for movement. Suddenly, something in the cockpit moved. Trowa ducked next to a box on the floor for cover, watching the character move inside the craft. The character appeared to be a male, light brown hair and black clothing. Trowa took careful aim at the person and shot. 

The loud cry of pain seeped through the small bullet hole in the cockpit's glass window as the character grabbed his shoulder in pain. Trowa watched him turn around, waiting to see what he'd do. The person's eyes got wide and he muttered a small obscenity before turning tail and dashing further into his craft. Trowa shot a few more holes in the window of the cockpit to allow easy access and pushed off the docking bay floor, utilizing the low gravity to reach the window. 

Trowa kicked the remaining glass shards out of his way and entered the craft through his man-made door. He followed the trail of the escapee's blood to the cargo area, where he found a young man bandaging his wounds. The brown-haired newcomer dropped his gauze. 

"I'm not the enemy! I'm not the enemy! Don't shoot--awe, dammit!" The boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and tried to stand, but he tripped and fell backwards. Trowa kept his gun pointed at the boy. 

"Who are you," Trowa asked stoically. 

"T-Thomas Parks," The brown-haired young man stated in with an Australian accent. 

"What are you here for?" 

"To deliver something to Duo Maxwell," Thomas responded with his arms still in the air. 

"To deliver what?" 

"That something, right there," Thomas nodded to the cargo area of the carrier. If Trowa weren't so controlled, he would have dropped his gun at what he saw. 

**_Preventer Escapee Rendezvous point-1:30_**

****

Heero and Katsumi both moored their crafts to Duo's large Preventer transport. Duo and Heero met Katsumi on her carrier to discuss what she had brought Heero from Dr. J. 

"Hello Duo and Heero," Anya Katsumi greeted. Katsumi was a slender woman of about seventeen. She had rusty brown hair and oceanic blue eyes. She wore a purple space suit like the ones OZ used to use. 

"So you're Katsumi?" Duo asked, shaking her hand. "Call me Kat," She said, smiling. Heero stepped forward. 

"What do you have for me?" He asked unemotionally. 

"Here, I'll show you," The rusty-haired girl said, opening the door to the cargo area. Duo nearly had heart failure.

"GUNDAMS?!" He exclaimed. There in the cargo hold were two Gundams, one appeared to be a rebuilt Wing Zero, and the other looked like Wing Zero with different coloring and different features to the body, but maintaining the design with wings. 

"Yes, Dr. J saw this revolt coming a long time ago and got ready just in case, or so he tells me. He rebuilt Wing Zero and built me a Gundam. I was in the training facility with Heero when he was chosen to be the Wing Gundam's pilot. Remember, Heero?" Kat explained. Heero nodded, vaguely remembering a few other children in the training facility with him--all orphans of war. 

"Are there other pilots?" Heero asked. Anya Katsumi shrugged. "I don't know, Dr. J said that my orders were to find you and give you Zero, he said the rest would all fall into place after that," She said. 

"And he never did anything to stop White Fang?" Duo questioned. Kat shook her head. Suddenly, a staticy sound from the communications system in the cockpit burst through the room. 

"Mayday! Mayday! Preventer Craft 341 is under attack by the enemy!" A familiar voice called. Duo pushed past Kat, nearly knocking her over, and ran to the cockpit. 

"Hilde?!" He shrieked. 

"Duo! Help!" 

"What's your position?" Duo demanded, nearly yelling into the microphone. There was a pause that seemed to last forever while Hilde got her exact position. 

"Forty-five north, seventy eight and three degrees south, just outside of L3, Duo! I've got civilians on this craft!"

"Civilians? Hilde, what are you doing with civilians on board?" 

"What was I going to tell them, 'No, I'm sorry, I'll leave you here to die when White Fang knocks on your door'?!"

Duo grunted. His companion was nearly thirty minutes away at top speeds for a small craft. He desperately racked his brain for a solution to his problem. 

"Help!" The cries of other people came through the communications system. Kat covered her mouth, searching her brain for a way to help her new comrades. 

"Hilde, I love you, just hang on!" Duo said as he sent out a distress signal with Hilde's coordinates attached. 

"Duo, I love you too, never forget..." Hilde's voice was drained out by the sound of an explosion. "HILDE!" Duo screamed. Sounds of an alarm going off were heard. A masculine voice yelled about the left wing power source being blown out. 

"Hilde! Hilde! Stay with me!" Duo cried as he searched for a way to get her out of the situation. It was really no use, Preventer craft had no weapons. Screams were heard and another loud explosion drowned out the cries for help, then static- the most terrible silence for anyone. 

"Hilde?!" Duo demanded. 

"Oh God.... all of those innocent people..." Kat gasped. Duo began insanely calling his companion's name, expecting an answer as Heero watched on in silence. The braided American finally slammed his fists down on the computer board and let out a battle cry to wake the dead. The rusty-haired girl put her hand on Duo's back as if to comfort him, but he swatted it away and began to head for the ship's cargo hold. 

"Where are you going?" Kat asked. 

"To save Hilde," Duo replied coldly. Katsumi stopped for a second, pondering Duo's mental state. 

"Duo, she's dead, she's not out there for you to save--"

"Then I'll kill whoever killed her," 

"You and what army, buster?" 

"That one," Duo answered as he opened the door to the cargo hold and pointed to Wing Zero. Kat rolled her eyes and lunged for Duo's arm to hold him back. 

"Oh no you don't, I know that there're only two people who can run the Zero system properly, and neither of them is you," She said, grabbing his arm. 

"Then I'll die, who cares?" The braided young man asked coldly. Kat's eyes went wide. 

"You're a stupid fool, you know that?" The young woman countered, seemingly offended. Those words struck a strange and unwanted memory of the One Year War and the day just before the final battle when Hilde had risked her life to bring the Gundam Pilots information on Libra. He had used those exact same words to her, partly out of worry and partly out of anger--mostly worry.*** That thought made the man fill with more rage and he exploded. 

"What do you know about love and how I feel?! Can you tell me that, huh?!" He screamed, glaring at Kat with unspeakable rage and sorrow. Katsumi glared back at him with the same contempt and swiftly slapped him across the cheek. 

"Don't ever tell me that I don't know what it feels like to lose someone important! And don't ever tell me that no one would care if you died! There's always someone that would cry if you did." She yelled back at Duo. The braided American stood there stunned for a minute contemplating her words. Another deadly silence. 

"Let's head back to the base," Heero said out of the blue as he headed for the door, breaking the silence of the room. Duo and Kat quietly broke the stare down and said nothing as they prepared for departure for the Preventer's HQ. 

**_Preventer Base Colony L2-X1988-Press Conference Room_**

****

Lady Une stood at the podium in the Preventer Building in L2. Reporters swarmed around the stage, which the podium sat on while trying to find their seats. Zechs and Noin stood on either side of the stage behind the backdrop, which was a blue tarp with the symbol of the Preventer Organization on it. Zechs was armed, Noin was not. 

"I'll begin taking questions now," Une said in a madly calm voice. About five people raised their hands. The brown-haired woman pointed her finger to someone in the back.

"What do the Preventers plan to do about the L3 colonies?" The reporter asked. 

Zechs scanned the room for any suspicious looking characters, even though he wasn't really expecting anybody. He was mostly preoccupied with his self-loathing over the death of Relena. He should have been with her, he should have saved her. 

Suddenly, the Lightning Count noticed a girl with long, light brown hair standing in the back of the room with her arms crossed. The girl was wearing a black tank top and black ankle-leg pants and boots. She was wearing a black coat also, and as she moved her arms to change positions, Zechs noticed something glint on her belt. He whipped out his gun. 

BANG! 

"Awe, dammit!" The girl yelled as she grabbed her elbow. The reporters all turned to stare at the young woman who had just been fired at. The girl kicked the door open and ran for it, Zechs following. 

The young woman ran without any regard for the people traveling down the hallways, shouting warnings as she ran. "Out of my way! Move it! Look out!" She called. Zechs kept in quiet pursuit as he could hear his comm link shouting at him, "What was that all about?! Zechs, answer me! Zechs!" Noin's voice shot at him through his mechanical communication device, he paid it no attention. 

Finally, the girl got outside and ran across the street to the park, where he could get a shot at her. Just before she could disappear into the trees, the Lightning Count took another pot shot at her. He hit right behind her foot, but it was enough to startle the escaper. Zechs heard the girl growl. 

"Okay, that's it! Time to meet Miss Unsmiley!" She raged as she glared at Preventer Wind. 

"Who are you!" Zechs demanded with his gun pointed right at the girl. The young lady sighed and with lightning quick reflexes, she took out her own gun, aimed, and shot Zech's weapon right out of his hand. Preventer Wind grunted as his hand throbbed from the impact of the bullet as his own gun landed on the ground a few feet from him. The woman held her gun at him to keep him from moving to get his weapon. 

"There, now you won't have any more bright ideas," She said with her gun pointed at him now. "I am Severina Yamato, I'm not with White Fang, if that's what you want to know," The up until now nameless girl said. Zechs growled under his breath and narrowed his eyes at Severina, knowing better than to trust anyone. 

"I came to speak with Quatre Rabarba Winner, he is a Preventer, isn't he?" Severina asked. The Lightning Count raised an eyebrow to the girl, wondering what in the world she wanted to talk to Quatre for. 

"What for?" 

"I have something from Instructor H. for him," **__**

****

**_Same Time-Docking Bay_**

****

Duo, Heero, and Katsumi docked and exited their crafts in an uneasy silence. Trowa and another young man met them there. 

"Ello!" The new young man said in his Aussie accent. Trowa greeted his compatriots with a silent nod like he always did. 

"Who's this?" Duo asked, motioning to Trowa's friend. 

"Thomas Parks, at your service. You can call me Tom," The young man said, shaking Duo's hand. Shinigami nodded and didn't say anything. "Duo, I have your Gundam Deathscythe," Tom added. Heero glanced at Duo, realizing just how hard Hilde's death was hitting him. The young Aussie raised his eyebrow. 

"He's been through a lot today," Katsumi excused for Duo. Tom looked at Kat. 

"And who might you be?" He asked out of curiosity, and perhaps intrigue. 

"Anya Katsumi, pilot of Gundam Angel, you can call me Kat," The rusty haired girl introduced. Tom smiled at her. 

"Noin and Une will want to meet you two, let's go find her and tell her what's going on." Trowa said as he began to walk towards the entrance to the main building. 

**_Preventer Conference Room, 3:14_**

****

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lucrezia Noin, and the two newcomers filed into a conference room where Zechs Marquis was sitting with a girl who looked to be the pilot's age. She wore all black that contrasted with her wild green eyes and light brown hair. Her bangs were wildly askew, covering her eyes. 

"Zechs, these are two new pilots, Anya Katsumi and Thomas Parks. They'd like to help out," Noin announced. Relena's brother looked up to regard their presence, and then turned his gaze back to the wooden table that was supporting his elbows while his chin rested on the knuckles of his hands. 

"New pilots?" The girl sitting across the table from Zechs asked. 

"I take it you are too?" Katsumi deducted. The girl nodded. 

"Severina Yamato," She introduced as she shook Kat's hand. "Call me Kat," 

Zechs interrupted the pleasantries with a gruff clearing of his throat. Noin glared at him as if to remind him of his manners. 

"Zechs Marquis, we have come here to help you destroy the White Fang--"

"There will be no fighting," The former Peacecraft interrupted Thomas. 

"Pardon me?" Duo asked, clearly out of surprise. 

"No fighting," Zechs said with more emphasis, "It's what Miss Relena died for, and we as Preventers shall honor that," 

"Wait a minute, did I find the wrong people or is this the PREVENTER institution, you know the people who PREVENT war?" Tom noted. 

"We failed in our mission, we failed to prevent anything," Zechs said pitifully. 

"If what you are saying is really what you plan to do, then Relena Darlian died in vain," Severina stated, with a waiver in her voice as she tried to control her rage. She obviously had been carrying on this debate with Zechs before the others arrived. Zechs didn't respond. 

"Ask anyone in this room what they think Relena'd call for and they'd say that she'd want us to fight for what we believe in, am I right?" Yamato looked at the others in the room, who solemnly nodded their heads. 

"I will not fight, and neither will anyone who calls themselves a Preventer," Zechs said darkly. 

"You're living a lie, Milliardo Peacecraft," Severina hissed. "You claim that Preventers fight to keep the peace, but when peace is threatened, you don't really fight at all, you hide behind your little curtain of a hope for a better world and hope that people will get along." 

Zechs narrowed his eyes at Severina and glared at her coldly. 

"If you won't fight, I'm taking my Gundam and leaving to fight on my own. I'll leave Quatre's new Sandrock for him if he wants it." The brown-haired girl said, sighing as she walked out of the room. Zechs watched her leave and stared at the door after she left, then looked at the other pilots. 

"I'm leaving too, I won't let Hilde's sacrifice be in vain," Duo said, following Severina's example. Katsumi nodded and left with Duo. 

"I didn't come all this way for nothing," Tom added as he walked out. Trowa followed with only one comment to add, "Never give up to the very end, that is what my Gundam taught me, as well as what Relena has practiced ever since the beginning," 

Heero was the last to leave. He said nothing and looked at no one, just as he always had. 

Zechs ruffled his white bangs with his gloved hand and growled to himself, closing his eyes in deep thought. Noin stood watching, trying to think of something useful to say, but nothing came to mind. 

**_To Be Continued_**

****

**Next Time: **Zechs is forced to make a decision, either join the pilots or sit and watch as they are called to their first mission to destroy a mobile suit manufacturing base on the moon. Will the pilots survive or will they be overthrown just as easily as the peace was? The third beat of the Endless Waltz comes into play in **Chapter Two: Fight for Peace**

**Author's Note: ** Just letting you know that I own Katsumi, Thomas, and the idea of Severina. The idea for her name came from Zero. Thanks much, Z! __

**Notes**

*Central Communications Center

**I'm doing Japanese styled names, so the her last name come first, making her name Katsumi (For those of you who may not know this)

***Way back in the last few episodes of GW, Hilde sneaks on Libra and downloads information that could help the Gundams in the final battle and nearly dies getting it back to Peace Million. Duo saves her and asks her, "Why, why'd you risk your life like that?" "Because, because I just wanted to," Duo responds with the phrase: "You're a stupid fool!".

****Referring to Mariemia's quote, "History is much like an endless waltz, the three beats of war, peace and revolution never stop," 


	2. Fight For Peace

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

By Mystical Star

**A Kitty-Chan Production**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW or any associated characters/mecha. However, I do own Anya Katsumi, Thomas Parks, and Severina Yamato. 

**Warning: **Slight Dorothy bashing--it's so slight it's hardly worth mentioning. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Part II~Fight For Peace_

**_Preventer Housing Facility-12:07 AM_**

****

Quatre Rabarba Winner found himself wandering around the housing facility late that night, or early that morning, whichever you prefer. He had many thoughts running through his head about Relena, Hilde, Duo, the new pilots, Zechs, and the war in general. The platinum blonde young man walked down the main hall, which attached to the entrance, cafeteria, and other entertainment rooms. Usually, no one was up this late because hardly anyone lived in the housing facility, with the exception of those who were staying temporarily until they found a home in the colony. Quatre was there because he didn't want to have to travel back and forth if he stayed late. 

Much to the young Winner's surprise, he saw a light on down the hallway. He walked down to see who it was. There he found Anya Katsumi sitting cross-legged in a chair, watching the news. Her rusty hair was wet, as if she'd just taken a shower and she was wearing gray pajama-looking pants and a blue sweatshirt. She looked somewhat sad. Quatre cleared his throat to announce himself. Kat looked up. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, looking up from the television. 

"No, I couldn't sleep. I thought you were leaving," Quatre said, wondering what the new pilot was doing here. 

"In the morning. I've already got a place to stay and to stow my suit. It's far away and I didn't want to go tonight. I'm waiting to see if Zechs to make up his mind." The young woman informed. Winner nodded. 

"Is Katsumi your real name?" Quatre wondered aloud. Kat looked at him with a ponderous look on her face. "Is Quatre yours?" 

"Well, I mean, your instructor was Professor J, right? He gave Heero a code name," 

"I fight with my own identity, I'm not afraid." 

"Not even for your family?"

"What family?" 

Quatre felt his conscience smack him upside the head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" Kat interrupted him. "It's okay. The past is the past, can't change it, can't look back to it," Quatre smiled weakly. Suddenly, a beeping noise interrupted the conversation. Katsumi took something out of her pocket. It looked like a large stopwatch with a miniature keyboard on it. The young woman pushed a button, the beeping stopped as she watched something register on the screen of the object. She sighed. 

"Well, looks like I am leaving whether Zechs makes up his mind or not," She said. 

"What was that?" Quatre asked. 

"Orders," Kat said as she stood up. 

"Orders for what?" 

"I'm to destroy a mobile suit manufacturing base on the moon. White Fang's making copies of the Mercurius and Vayeate that OZ had the Gundam engineers create, as well as space Taurus mobile dolls." 

"Let me come with you," Quatre suggested. Katsumi looked at him and shrugged. "If you insist,"

"I'll go too," Came a voice from behind the door. Severina walked out of the shadows. 

"Severina?" Winner asked. 

"Can't a girl log on to a computer without being court-martialed?" The brown-haired girl asked, pushing the hair from her eyes. 

"I'm leaving at seven a.m., so I'll see you guys then?" Kat asked. Quatre and Severina nodded. 

"Well, good-night then," Kat did a sloppy salute as she walked off to go to her room-the other two pilots following. 

**_Marquis Residence-Same Time_**

****

Zechs and Noin lay in their bed, sleeping. Zechs tossed and turned in his dreams, seeing images that disturbed his slumber...

_Dream~_

"Brother," a voice called through the darkness. Zechs shook his head violently trying to understand what he'd just heard. Suddenly, he found himself in the back of his sister's car behind the driver's seat. Relena was next to him. 

"Relena!" Milliardo cried out of surprise. Relena smiled warmly. "Hello, Brother, how is the terra-forming project going?" She asked. 

"Relena, you're supposed to be--" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something touch his temple and heard his sister gasp.

"You're not going anywhere, Princess, not if you want your Bro' to get it," A voice cackled. 

"Don't hurt him!" Relena cried, reaching for the gun. 

"Don't move!" The voice commanded. Relena stopped. 

"Relena..." Zechs whispered, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he got an idea. "Kill me and let her leave," He said, for the first time turning to stare into the barrel of a gun. Looking over the black shaft, he saw a dark figure with no features other than the figure of a man. The figure laughed. 

"Okay, fine, get out of the car, your majesty," He motioned to Relena. She shook her head. 

"GO!" Zechs yelled. His sister hesitantly obeyed, saying as she left, "Milliardo, my brother, I love you," She whispered as she stepped out. 

The figure laughed and took the gun from Zech's head and shot Relena. "NO!" Zechs cried. Before he could react, the gun shot again, this time striking him. 

_~End dream_

Zechs sat up, his face drenched in a cold sweat. Shudders ran up and down his bare chest and back. The white haired man crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee as he leaned over and ran his hand through his hair and over his forehead. He gasped for air as if he'd been running a marathon. Emotional pain racked his body and a lump rose in his throat. Noin stirred. 

"Zechs?" She muttered softly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"I could have saved her..." He gasped gruffly. His wife scooted closer to him and put her arm over his shoulder to comfort him. "There was nothing you could do, you weren't there," She said softly. 

"I should have gone..." He swallowed hard, trying to break up the lump that was rising in his neck. Zechs covered his eyes in shame; afraid he'd show himself weak. 

"Sssh, just lie down," Lucrezia gently nudged him down back onto the pillow and he complied, not wanting to have to argue. His wife kissed him on the cheek and cuddled next to him to comfort him. That did it, Zechs began to cry silently as he and his wife held each other. 

Noin didn't say anything; she knew how he hated to look weak in front of her. 

**_Preventer Housing Facility-6:03 AM_**

****

Duo woke to the sounds of feet going down he stairs next to his room. _Who'd be up this early around here? We don't have anything to do,_ he thought. 

Shinigami got up and dressed to investigate. About ten minutes later he made his way down to the cafeteria to find Kat, Severina, and Quatre sitting at a table, eating. They were dressed in space suits-designed like the ones the original five pilots wore the last few days of the one-year war. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. The three pilots looked up. Quatre smiled. 

"Off to kick some White Fang ass," Severina said, taking a bite of her food. 

"Pardon?" Duo raised his eyebrow. 

"I got an order last night from the data base. White Fang is rebuilding the Vayeate and Mercurius mobile dolls as well as some Taurus suits." Kat said.

"Heh, can't they just get it though their heads? Anything the Great Shinigami destroys is meant to be dead, the judgment's been passed," Duo chuckled. 

"You're coming then?" Quatre asked. The braided American crossed his arms and looked at his fingernails as if they were of more importance than anything. 

"Well, I suppose I could fit time into my busy schedule to whip out a can of whoopass," He gloated. Severina chuckled to herself and shook her head as she got up from the table and dumped her leftover trash into the garbage. 

"We're leaving at seven. See you in the hangar," Quatre said. Duo nodded. The three who had just eaten left to prepare for departure. As he went to grab himself some food, the braided young man cracked his knuckles and made himself a promise. 

"I won't let you're dream die, Hilde," 

**_Hangar- 6:20_**

****

Quatre clutched his helmet as he stared up at his newly built Sandrock. "Hello, old friend," He said. 

"So, the pacifist Quatre Rabarba Winner is off to fight-how ironic," Came a sing-songy voice from behind him. The platinum blonde turned to see Dorothy Catalonia standing there, long hair flowing behind her, eyes narrowed at him. 

"Who ever said I was a pacifist?" Quatre countered as he began to do a matinence check on Sandrock. 

"Tell me, Quatre, what are you fighting for?" Dorothy asked as she rocked from her heels to her toes with the anticipation of a fight. 

"For those who can't fight for themselves-and for those who fought for the same reason and died," 

"In short-Miss Relena?" Dorothy presumed. 

"She's one of them, yes," Quatre responded, not looking back. 

"You'd be willing to die for the cause?" 

"Yes,"

"Because I could shoot you right here," 

Quatre whirled around only to stare down the barrel of a gun. "Dorothy, what in the name of heaven--"

"I could severely wound you, and you'd have to stay here and recover while the others fought in your place-I wouldn't have to lose anymore--" Quatre looked over the barrel of the handgun and saw tears glistening in Dorothy Catalonia's blue eyes. 

"Dorothy..."

"I've already lost my Grandfather, Miss Relena, and Hilde to war...I couldn't stand to lose anyone else..." The young woman began to blush, embarrassed with the emotions she let show on her sleeve. She shook her head of the cobwebs. 

"But if you're injured you can't go anywhere!" She declared. The gun in her hands began to shake. Quatre chuckled a little. 

"Dorothy, you couldn't do it even if you tried," He noted, turning around to prepare to board his Sandrock. The young woman held the gun unsteadily in her hands as she tried to rise to Quatre's challenge. Winner pushed off the surface of the catwalk and into his Gundam's cockpit before she could take the safety off. 

"Quatre! If you don't come back alive, I'll kill you!" Dorothy shouted up to the closing cockpit hatch, seeing no other alternative. 

**_White Fang's Mobile Suit Manufacturing Lunar Base-8:02_**

****

"I don't care how many more you have left to make! Send the finished ones to me!" the image of Trente Kumoshiro yelled through the vid-fone. Colonel Boem sighed heavily as he continued to argue his case. 

"Sir, what about matainence checks? We haven't finished," 

"We'll perform the maintenance checks, just send the Taurus Mobile Dolls to L3 NOW!" 

"What if you find a problem, you'd have to send them back." 

Trente's shoulders slumped as he growled in defeat. "Fine, fine, but I won't allow you to dawdle, that Lunar Base is a sitting duck!" Boem could have argued that, but he didn't quite feel like it. He saluted as Trente's image flickered and then disappeared off of the vid-fone. 

"Colonel Boem, is there a problem?" Came a voice from behind him. Boem turned to see his lieutenant, Hiyami, standing there. 

"No, Trente's just tightening our deadline. I don't think he realizes all of the work that goes into making a mobile doll." Boem sighed. "Give me the progress report please," he added as he plopped down into a chair next to the control panel. 

"The copies of the Vayeate and Mercurius are being run through maintenance checks, as well as 150 Taurus Dolls. Five-hundred of the Taurus Dolls are ready for---"

_KABOOM_

A large explosion sent shockwaves through the control room, sending Lieutenant Hiyami sprawling on the floor and nearly knocking Boem off his chair. 

"Lieutenant! What the hell was that?!" Colonel Boem cried as he looked out the window. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Hiyami defended as he rose to his feet. Boem didn't respond. "Colonel, are you all--" Hiyami stopped mid-sentence when he looked out the window onto the Lunar landscape. 

"It can't be...." the lieutenant gasped. 

"Gundams?!" 

**_Outside_**

****

"Wow, this is relatively unprotected for a manufacturing base," Tom noticed as his Gundam shot an energy beam off of it's beam cross-bow. 

"Heh, you wish," Kat's voice said through the communications. No sooner than she'd said it, Taurus mobile dolls popped up through the ground off the moon from secret exit and entrances to the base. 

"Oh hoorah," Duo noted sarcastically. 

"How long do you suppose they've been manufacturing these?" Quatre asked as he sliced a doll in half. A staticy noise of an explosion came over the communications and then Severina answered, "Probably a year or so," 

"A year?! Yeah right, like this could have been going on for a year on the Moon and nobody noticed anything," Duo laughed. 

"Have you noticed that it's been strategically built far enough away from the Tourist Center that nobody on a shuttle or in the tourist attractions would see it? It's on the darker side of the moon," Kat noted as she cut through a Taurus with her beam saber. Duo nodded his head. Suddenly, more underground escape routes opened a hundreds more mobile dolls poured out. 

"Great," Severina muttered. As if to answer her frustration, another voice came over the communication channel. 

"Out of the way, weaklings!" 

"Awe, man, you mean they have manned suits out here?" Duo whined. A line of mobile dolls exploded in front of him. 

"What?" Quatre gasped. 

When the dust cleared, there was a mobile suit standing there that looked very much like Wufie's Gundam, Nataku, with a few differences. "Who--" Duo was cut off. 

"I fight in the name of my clan, the White Lion," Said a voice. 

"You mean there's another Wu-man out there?" Duo asked as he fought off an onslaught of dolls. 

"Call me Li," The voice responded as the Gundam went to destroying more machinery. "Ah, the strong, silent type," Severina noted as she joined Li. 

"If we destroy the command tower, the dolls will be disabled, that'll make it easier to finish off the rest of the base," Quatre observed as he fought off incoming mobile dolls. 

"Probably a good idea," Katsumi thought out loud as she searched through her manual scopes for something that looked like a control center. She found something that looked like it could be a command tower and she headed for it. 

**_Command Tower-Same time_**

****

Boem stared out of the window. "Hi-Hiyami, that Gundam isn't headed our way, is it?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. Hiyami didn't respond. 

The Colonel sent orders to the Taurus dolls to protect the command tower. Just as quickly as they jumped to defend, the Gundam destroyed them with what seemed little effort. 

"Never rely on machinery," Hiyami regretted to himself as he watched the Gundam raise its beam saber. 

**_In the battle_**

****

Katsumi raised her beam saber, ready to strike. On her optical sensors, she picked up two men in the command tower. Something about the look on their faces made her stop. She'd seen that expression before in her life. Her memory flashed images in her brain that were all really blurry to her and didn't make sense. 

"Kat?" Severina's voice called over the communication lines. 

_That expression.... I've seen it before...an explosion.... Mama...Papa?_

"HELLO? Are you awake?" Severina asked again. Kat didn't respond, she didn't know what to do. "Geeze," Yamato's voice muttered as her Gundam pushed Katsumi's out of the way. Severina destroyed the command tower with one swipe of her double-sided beam saber. The explosion brought Kat back to reality. 

"What was that all about?" Duo questioned. 

"N--nothing, it was nothing," Anya Katsumi insisted. 

"Okay," Shinigami sighed. 

"Let's destroy the rest of the base before they can get any of the dolls off the Moon," Quatre said. 

"Yeah," Kat said weakly, still trying to make sense of the things she had seen. 

"Hey, Li! Are ya goin' to help us out?" Duo asked the newcomer. 

"That's what I'm here for, right?" The boy answered back. 

"Yeeehaw!" Duo whooped as he began to slice through the now stationary dolls while the rest of the group went to destroy the rest of the base. 

**_Preventer's HQ- 9:47 AM_**

****

The Gundam pilots descended their crafts after a morning of death and destruction to greet the newcomer who announced himself as Li. The young man had come in a mobile suit carrier, just like the others had, bearing his own Gundam and Wufie's new Nataku.

 They all met in the airlock chamber. The hiss of oxygen pouring into the small room penetrated their helmets as the door to the rest of the Preventer base. The five pilots removed their helmets to reveal their faces. 

Li was an Asian young man who looked to be about nineteen or so. His ebon hair was spiked and he wore a navy blue headband with a small white lion in the middle of it. He stuck out his hand to Quatre. 

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Chun Li, pilot of the Raion Gundam." The black haired young man said. Winner shook his hand. 

"I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner," He stated. "This is Duo, Severina, and Kat," Quatre pointed to each compatriot as he said their name. Duo saluted sloppily, Severina held up a hand to say hello, but Kat did nothing, she was standing there holding her helmet as she looked at her shoes. 

"Kat?" 

The young pilot looked up in surprise. "Huh? Oh, hello!" She smiled. Li chuckled a little. "Nice to meet you all," he said, bowing. 

"Where is Chang Wufie? As I said, I have his Nataku," Chun Li asked. 

"Right this way, buddy," Duo said as he pointed down the hall. Li nodded and followed the pilots. Duo and Quatre ahead, Li in the middle, Severina and Kat tagging along behind. 

"Kat, are you sure you're alright?" Severina asked softly. The rusty haired girl, still looking at the ground nodded. 

"I'm fine," 

_But what did I see? I've had that dream before...no, it's not a dream, more like a memory.... but from where? _

**_White Fang HQ-Colony L3A-49889_**

****

"WHAT?!" Trente Kumoshiro screamed into the vid-phone at his subordinate officer. 

"Y-yes, sir, the entire Lunar Base was destroyed by five Gundams--"

"Gundams?! What the hell are you talking about? Those mobile suits were destroyed years ago!" The White Fang leader shouted. 

"Well, they were, these suits are newer Gundams, three of which we didn't even recognize," the officer reported. 

"Send me the visuals," Trente sighed. 

"Sir," the officer saluted and pushed a button. A slide show of pictures from the Lunar Base attack popped up on the screen. The first was of a newly rebuilt Sandrock Gundam. 

"Zero-Four?" 

The next was of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, rebuilt in all of its glory. "Zero-Two?! What in heaven's name--"

The following images were of new Gundams, with no number, yet, and no other identification. One bore a striking resemblance to Zero-One, except instead of blue, it was purple and silver. The next was black and royal blue with a double-sided beam saber for a weapon. The third was white and yellow with flame-throwers on each arm and wing vulcans on either side of the head. 

"DAMMIT!" Trente screamed as he pounded the wooden table in front of him. 

"Sir, would you like me to send you the damage report?" The officer broke in. Kumoshiro ruffled his brown hair and ground his teeth. 

"Yes, yes, fine," He said, waving his hand. 

"Sir," The young man on the other line nodded his head, pushed another button, and then signed off. 

"I just don't get it, the engineers were supposed to have died in the explosion on Peace Million with Quinze during the One-Year-War, how could they build a new set of Gundams, as well as replacements for the old ones if they're DEAD?! Dammit! It just doesn't make sense!" He seethed. After a second of loathing, he came to one conclusion. 

"Heh, well, no matter, even without the Lunar Base's suits, we still have a considerable amount of dolls around L3, plus manufacturing bases on Earth. I will find the Gundams and extinguish their fires when they least expect it, I will find you.... Gundam pilots," He laughed maniacally to himself as he turned off his vid-fone.

**_To Be Continued_**

****

**Next Time: **Some interesting secrets concerning Wufie and Li's past are uncovered when they meet, what are they and why does Wufie hold a grudge on Li? Will Zechs make a decision and allow the Gundams to stay with the Preventers and fight, or will he revert to pacifism? All this and more in **Chapter Three: Intertwining Pasts**


	3. Intertwining Pasts

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

By Mystical Star

**A Kitty-Chan Production**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of GW, characters or otherwise. However, I do own Kat, Severina, Tom, Li and their Gundams. The idea for Severina's name was Zero's. Zechs' little speech that he's going to make was spun off of one of my reviews, thanks so much to Vegetto SS5! 

**Author's Note: **If you're really looking for some good background music, I suggest Real Folk Blues from Cowboy Bebop. It fits with most anything in this story, with the exception of battle. And please pardon my poor spelling of Wufei; I didn't realize it until Chevira Lowe pointed it out to me, thanks so much!! 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Part III~Intertwining Pasts_

**_Marquis Residence--9:47 AM_**

"Noin?" Zechs asked, looking up from the television, which was reporting on the Gudams' attack on the White Fang Lunar Base. Zechs still called his wife by her maiden name, and she'd never really paid it any mind. That was the way it had always been. 

"Yes, Zechs?" Lucrezia answered as she buttoned up her Preventer uniform shirt. "Do you think that Relena wants us to fight?" 

Noin thought for a minute, noticing how her husband used the present tense, as if to suggest his sister was actually alive somewhere. Figuring it was just a slip up on his part, she answered, 

"I believe that she would want us to fight for what's right. Peace is the outcome of war, I'm sure that Miss Relena would have known that and wanted us to join in the battle to achieve that outcome." Lucrezia said casually. Zechs was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. 

"Do you suppose they're back yet?" He asked, nodding to the television. Noin looked at the TV and then back to the buttons on her shirt. "Yes, probably," 

"I have an announcement to make to them, I'll meet you at the building in an hour," 

**_Preventer Housing Facility-10:14 AM_**

****

Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Thomas Parks, and Chang Wufei sat at a table in the lounge; Tom and Wufei playing a game of Chess when the door opened and the five pilots came strolling in. 

"Hey! When did you guys decide to go and cause havoc without letting us in on the fun?" Tom questioned the newcomers. 

"This morning, while you were still sleeping," Severina taunted. 

Wufei looked up at the young Asian newcomer and his eyes narrowed. "You!" He exclaimed as he pointed to Li. 

"Uh, hello--" Li was interrupted.

"A White Lion!" Wufei broke in. Li looked a little more than astounded and confused. 

"Yes--"

"Sworn enemies of my clan, the Dragons!" Chang finally cut to the chase. 

"How d'you know he's a White Lion or whatever you called 'im, eh?" Thomas asked as he stole one of Wufei's pawns and moved one of his own forward. 

"The symbol on his headband, and put my pawn back Parks," Wufei stated. Tom looked at Chang with an astounded look on his face; Wufei had his back to him. Severina and Kat giggled. 

"How could I be your sworn enemy? I brought you your Nataku, and plus, I've never even met you!" Li exclaimed. 

"Lions have always been the enemy of the Dragons! You should know that if you were a true Lion," Wufei snapped. 

"Good God, why should I hold a grudge over a dispute my ancestor had?" Li shot back, crossing his arms. Apparently, this had been an argument he'd had earlier in life. 

"Did I miss something--?" Duo asked, scratching his head. 

"Yes, as usual, Maxwell," Chang Wufei sighed. "And may I ask why you guys are supposed to hate each other?" Severina wondered. 

"It has been the way of our clans ever since the beginning." Was Wufei's simple answer. "Man, you are a moron, you don't even have a straight answer! How are you supposed to hate each other if you don't even know why you hate each other?!" Duo asked. Li ground his teeth. 

"But I DON'T hate him!!!" He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. 

Trowa and Heero, who were silently watching the scene, unfold, stared from Wufei to Li without much change in their expression. Each was taking in the differences in personalities. Li was a lot more laid back than Wufei, even a joker, it seemed. 

The arguing was stopped by the sound of the door opening. Zechs and Noin stepped in. 

 All of the pilots looked at Zechs, surprised to see him there. The room was silent for a minute. Zechs nodded in a gesture of greeting. Heero stared at his one time enemy, and Zechs stared back at Heero. Then, still staring into Heero's face, he began to speak.

"Friends," He said,

"It is ridiculous to try to solve a war with more fighting. Unfortunately, the human race is not as forgiving as we'd like to think, so fighting for peace is necessary. If we truly are Preventers, then we shall continue to prevent the loss of lives and fight until the end for what we believe in." He stated as he looked at each pilot. 

"Gundam pilots, will you fight with me?" Zechs asked. 

Heero Yuy stood from his chair and looked Zechs straight in the eye for what seemed like hours and then said, 

"Mission accepted," 

**_Preventer Office Building-5:00 PM_**

****

It had been an extremely long day. All of the pilots had set to work hacking all of White Fang's computers, gathering information and plans. Heero was researching the plans for mobile suits, Tom and Li looked for information on bases, Quatre, Duo, Kat, and Severina busied themselves with ordering tons of mobile suit parts and sending out advertisements to underground peace organizations to recruit a small army, and Trowa and Wufei drew up plans for security of the Preventer officials and bases. 

Katsumi sighed as she pushed one last key to send out an order for mobile suit parts and put her hands behind her head. "Man, we've been workin' since afternoon. We need a break," She said. Duo nodded as he finished sending another large forwarded email. "I need to unwind," He added. 

"Maybe we should all go somewhere," Quatre noted offhandedly. Severina's eyes lit up. "Great idea, Quatre," She said, getting an idea. Kat looked at her compatriot. 

"I know that look," she said.

"We're going to a club tonight!" Severina declared. 

"AWESOME!" Duo cried as he jumped from his seat.

"I don't think--" Quatre was interrupted.

"You're going, whether I have to hold a gun to your head to get you to go or not," Severina shook her finger at the blonde.

"But where will we go?" He asked. 

"Found a place," Kat rang out as she typed something into her computer. She wrote down an address on her clipboard and then changed her screen to an email window. She typed out a message, filled in the receivers, and then sent it. 

"Check your inboxes, we're going out tonight!" She declared as she stood and left the room. 

**_In another room, same time..._**

****

"Great, more junk mail," Li sighed as he opened his inbox. "Huh?" He asked as he looked at the subject heading. 

"You got it too?" Tom asked as he too opened his mail. "Hm," Li nodded his head as the message opened. The young Asian boy's eyes lit up as he read the message,

_Everybody-_

_We've all been working way to hard today; we're all going out tonight. And I mean ALL of us, so find Wufei and Heero and stick a gun to their head if they refuse. See you at Jinku Jinku on 4th street at 7 tonight. _

_Kat, Severina, Quatre, and Duo _

"I'll get Wufei, you get Heero?" Tom suggested with a mischievous smirk on his face. Li smiled and nodded as he closed down his computer. 

**_Jinku Jinku Dance Club-7:00 PM_**

****

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero walked into the club promptly at seven, Heero and Trowa tagging along for no other reason than they had anything better to do. The bass was so loud that it felt like their hearts were skipping beats and the treble was amplified enough so one had to shout just to be heard from not even a foot away. 

"Where do you suppose the others are?" Quatre practically yelled. Duo shrugged. "On the floor, I guess," He shouted back, pointing to the crowd of dancing people on the wooden floor below them. 

Heero crossed his arms and went and stood against a pillar to watch the crowd dance as the four young men walked further into the room. Suddenly, a hand on their shoulders stopped them. 

"Hey guys!" It was Tom. Duo turned to face him. "Hey, where are Li and everybody else?" He asked. 

"Don't know where the girls are, but there's Li and Wufei," The Australian boy pointed at the door. There was Li, trying to pry Wufei from the doorframe, to which he hand clamped onto with his hands. 

"I WILL NOT BE CAUGHT DEAD IN THIS PLACE!" Gundam pilot zero-five roared as he held onto the doorframe. 

"That can be arranged!" Li shot back as he pulled with all of his might at Wufei's arm. Duo rolled on the floor with laughter as Tom went to help Li. As the two strained to break the stubborn pilot off the wall, a woman walked through the door and swiped her foot under Wufei's feet, knocking him from the doorframe into a heap on the floor on top of Li and Tom. 

"Looks like I got here just in time!" She giggled. 

"Sally?" Quatre gasped. 

Sure enough, there stood Sally Po looking down on the floored Wufei. 

"Damn women," The Chinese boy grumbled as he pushed himself off the floor and walked into the club. Sally followed him. 

Duo picked himself up off the floor and went to join his friends, who were heading farther into the crowd of people. He and Quatre found themselves a table on the platform that was about three feet off the dance floor so they could observe for a while. 

"Hey, Duo, isn't that...." Quatre pointed to a familiar head of hair in the crowd. 

"ZECHS?" Shinigami shrieked. Their suspicions were confirmed as the Lightning Count turned to reveal that he was dancing with Lucrezia. Duo watched the couple for a minute with his mouth hanging open, and then began to laugh. 

Some "Ooo's" and "Aah's" drifted out of the crowd accompanied by some clapping. Duo and Quatre peeked over the mass of people to notice some people creating a wide circle around two dancing women. They both wore all black. 

One of the girls had a rusty tint to her shoulder-length hair. Her pants were made of a glittery material with slits on the outsides of the ankles with a gold chain of stars hanging around her waist. Her top was a collared, sleeveless shirt that had an open back. The girl wore black shoes with stars on the toes. 

The other woman had dusty blonde hair that went to her back. She wore a black spaghetti-strap top and a fairly short black skirt and black boots that made her a few inches taller than she actually was. She also sported a black hat on her head. 

"Da-a-mn," Duo whooped. Quatre blushed. "They can really dance," the blonde male added. 

"Have we seen those girls before?" Shinigami asked, looking more closely at the girls. 

"That couldn't be..." Before Quatre had a chance to say more, the girls turned around to reveal their identities.

"Well I'll be damned!" Duo exclaimed, laughing. 

**_Minutes later..._**

****

"Woo-whoo!" People cheered as Kat and Severina danced to the beat.  **__**

****

Kat threw her arms in the air as she moved her body all around. Suddenly the music slowed and a new song came on, it was a slow dancing song. Somebody grabbed her hand and swung her around. 

"Can I have this dance?" 

It was Duo. 

"Alright, but only because you're cute," 

Severina stopped dancing as the music slowed. _I hate slow dances,_ she thought to herself. Just before she began to push herself out of the crowd, a familiar face popped out. 

"Would you uh...like to dance?" Quatre asked in a nervous fashion. Severina giggled at his clumsiness. 

"Sure," 

**_At the tables..._**

****

"And these are the kids who'wre supposed to be saving the world," Sally Po chuckled to herself as she swished the ice around in her glace and looked down at Severina, Kat, Duo, and Quatre. 

"Humph," Wufei crossed his arms and shut his eyes, holding his nose in the air. Sally took an ice cube out of her drink and chucked it at him in jest. The cube bounced off his face and down his shirt, causing him to squirm. 

"SALLY!" He shrieked, trying to dislodge the frozen water from his green Preventer shirt. Wufei's partner laughed

"I fail to see the humor!" The Asian young man said gruffly as he took the half-melted ice cube out of his shirt and tossed it back on the table. He plopped back down in his seat and stared angrily at Sally, who smiled back. Wufei growled in defeat. He hated her cute-face looks. 

**_Meanwhile..._**

****

The slow dance ended. "Well, you're a pretty fine dancer," Duo stated as he and Katsumi began to move away from each other. 

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself,"

Duo's heart stopped. Those words had been spoken to him a long time ago, the night after the war when he and Hilde had gone out and danced. 

"Uh, excuse me," Duo turned around clumsily and pushed his way out of the crowd. Kat watched him leave with sad eyes. 

"Poor guy," She sighed. 

**_11:30 PM-Outside Jinku Jinku_**

****

"Awe, c'mon! I want to stay longer!" Tom whined as Wufei pushed him and Li out of the club. The Nataku pilot glared at Thomas. 

"Early to bed, early to rise makes a man--"

"Stupid, boring, and exactly like Wufei," The Aussie muttered under his breath. 

"What was that, Parks?!" Wufei snapped, taking a hold of Tom's shirt collar. 

"Healthy, wealthy, and wise!" The sandy-haired young man improvised quickly. 

"I suppose we should get going anyway. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Katsumi sighed as she shrugged her shoulders and walked out accompanied by Severina, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Heero. 

"Yup, darn," Severina sighed as she looked longingly at the neon sign above the club. Duo was silent. Li walked over to Kat and whispered in her ear. 

"Geeze, wha'dya do to him, he looks like he's been hit by a truck," 

"What did _I_ do to him?! He's been like that ever since we danced tonight! I probably said something that reminded him of his girlfriend, what was her name? Hilda? No, that's not it," Katsumi replied softly hoping Duo would not hear. 

"Hilde," Duo interjected. 

"Duo, I," Before Kat could give an apology of any sort; the familiar sound of a gun going off rang through their ears. 

Tom felt something rush past his arm, taking some flesh with it. "Damn!" He cried, grabbing his upper arm as blood began to seep through the wound. Everybody looked in the direction of which the shot came. There was a young man standing across the street, pointing a gun. He had shaggy dark brown hair and wore a black turtleneck and black pants. His eyes were a stunning cobalt blue with the same vapidness as Heero's. 

"Trowa Barton?" The young man's deep voice called. Trowa looked up as the brown-haired boy walked across the street. 

"I am Miyabi Kenji, I have your Heavyarms for you," 

"What the hell did you shoot me for?" Tom demanded as he looked at Kenji with a glare. 

"To get your attention," Kenji said as he stared down at Tom with an expressionless look. Tom, along with everybody, stared back at the newcomer with disgusted awe for a few seconds. 

"You bastard!" Tom shouted as he lunged at Kenji, throwing a punch. Kenji reacted immediately, blocking the punch and hitting Parks right in the gut with one of his own power shots. 

"Ow," Tom moaned as he sank to the ground. 

As some of the pilots fawned over Tom on the ground, Heero stared at the newcomer. _He looks so familiar, _He thought. 

**_Preventer Housing Facility-12:12 AM_**

****

Only a half an hour after the pilots had returned, Quatre, Trowa, and Severina were up watching the news channel, watching the latest updates on the war and contemplating the arrival of the newest Gundam pilot, Miyabi Kenji. Severina, who had been dancing all night, was dozing off. 

"The Earth's taken up arms," Trowa stated blankly. Quatre said nothing; he just looked worriedly at the screen. Severina rolled over in her chair, asleep. A small moan escaped her lips, probably response to a dream. 

_Dream~_

Severina was on a cold, metal, medical table in a white room. She was strapped down with her arms spread at full span and her legs a half a foot apart. This all seemed so familiar to her, she didn't quite know why. All she knew was that she didn't want to be there, something she didn't want to happen was going to. 

A man with slicked back black hair and a pointy mustache appeared looking down on her with a syringe in his hand. There was a purple liquid in it. 

"No..." Severina gasped.

_~Meanwhile..._

"Don't...." Severina moaned in her sleep. Quatre and Trowa looked at the young woman as she began to toss and turn in her dream. 

"Severina?" Quatre asked as he watched his compatriot curiously. 

"No more injections!" She cried.

"I want..." She groaned a little louder. The platinum blonde young man stood and walked over to her. Severina's face was twisted in a painful look and her fists were clenched tightly. 

"I want to...." Severina began to toss more violently. 

"Severina, wake up, it's a dream," Quatre took a hold of Severina's shoulders and tried to shake her. She pushed him away, as if pushing away some sort of enemy in her dreams. 

"I WANT TO REMEMBER!" She cried, finally throwing herself off of the chair and into Quatre's arms. 

"Severina, it's a dream, wake up!" Quatre pleaded. Severina's eyes flew open and buried her face in Quatre's chest. 

"Why can't I remember?" She cried. 

Quatre looked up at Trowa as he held Severina as if to ask for an answer to her problem. Trowa merely stood and stared, pondering. 

_Did they do it to her as well? A fate that horrible shouldn't be wished on anybody, _The brown-haired circus clown thought to himself as he looked on Severina with pity. 

**_To be continued..._**

****

**Next Time:** Quatre, Severina, Kenji, and Li head off to a major battle while Tom struggles with dreams much like Severina's. What's up with the new pilots anyway? What in the world are these strange dreams and visions? Are they visions of their life? But why don't they remember? And what does Trowa know about this? Find out in **Chapter Four: Painful Visions**


	4. Painful Visions

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

By Mystical Star

**A Kitty-Chan Production**

**Disclaimer:** I am way to broke to own Gundam. But I'm not to broke to own the new pilots, because inventing them didn't take ANY money! Severina's name came from my friend Zero (who changes her pen name a lot), thanks much! Any characters that die/disappear are for plot development, I don't hold grudges...unless we be talkin' about Wufei or Dorothy...but that's a different story. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**_Part IV~Painful Visions_**

 **__**

**_Preventer Housing Facility-3:34 AM-Thomas Parks' room_**

****

The room was quiet, except for the grunts and groans coming from the bed. Under the covers, Thomas Parks twisted and turned in a dream-or nightmare- whichever it was. The eighteen-year-old clutched the bedding as though it was the only thing holding him from death and sweat beads collected on his forehead around his headband, which he had never taken off. Tom's face scrunched up into a painful look as images ran through his head...

_Dream~_

Fire; there was fire around him. It looked like he was in a train car that had derailed and exploded around him. People were screaming and pounding at the windows, looking for a way to live. Someone grabbed him by the arm and stuffed him through a small hole in the bottom of the car. 

Tom looked up into the eyes of his rescuer. "Go for help!" He shouted at Tom. 

"Come with me!" Tom cried up into the hole. 

"I'm too big to fit through that thing, Tom you have to go for help!" Parks noticed the young man's Aussie accent, just like his own. 

"GO!" The young man screamed at him. A rush of adrenaline pumped through his bloodstream as he scrambled out from under the car to find help. 

People from the highway nearby were already at the car trying to break the glass of the windows. Tom joined in. Hands beat up against the glass from the inside of the train, begging for oxygen for their smoke-engulfed lungs. 

One by one, the pairs of hands began to sink below the windows as Tom continued to beat against the glass with a tree limb. He pounded harder as he saw a pair of small child-like hands groping the glass in front of him. "Don't die!" He screamed to the appendages. 

The hands began to pound more and more slowly as they were robbed of oxygen. "Don't die!" Tom repeated as he beat harder. 

Finally, the small fingers fell below the window. Tom's heart sank into his gut. 

"DON'T DIE!!!"

_~End Dream_

Tom landed with a thud. The eighteen-year-old looked about him. He was wrapped up in his covers on the floor of his room in the housing facility. A pale simulated moonlight seeped through the window from the outside colony.

The young Gundam pilot held his forehead in his hand as he contemplated his dream. 

_That stupid nightmare again...no, not a nightmare, more like a memory...why does it haunt me like this? I don't get it. Who was the guy who got me out of the train, why does he look so familiar? Why does my heart hurt?_

Tom's face scrunched up again as he fought to hold back tears. _It's so real...Those hands are so real..._

**_Colony L3Z-47990-8:00 AM -White Fang H.Q._**

****

"Sir, she's on her way." An officer reported to the back of a maroon swivel chair that turned around to reveal Trente Kumoshiro sitting there. 

"Excellent, have you recovered the SIA formula?" He asked. The officer blinked. "No sir, we are still searching through the old archives for that. The engineers did a good job of encoding it." 

"Unfortunately," Trente finished for the reporting officer. "Well, we'll just have to get some more computer geniuses to work with us, won't we? Double the shifts and recruit some more." Kumoshiro ordered. 

"Sir," The officer saluted and left the room. 

"I have to have that formula...I have a feeling we'll be needing it to receive Ms. Dorlian's cooperation..." The White Fang leader muttered to himself. 

**_Preventer Housing Facility-Same Time_**

****

Trowa Barton sat in his room, tapping away at his computer. _The symptoms that Severina showed are very similar to that SIA that White Fang tested during the war. I wonder if she was one of the test subjects? But how did the Gundam engineers get a hold of her? _

The computer beeped at him, signaling that it had found what he was looking for. The auburn-haired pilot opened the file and searched through it. It was a list of names straight from the White Fang database. 

"Hm...Searching..." He said to himself as he typed something into the computer and pushed the "enter" key. The computer beeped again. 

"Impossible...they're all here?" 

**_Colony Street Mall-10:00 AM_**

****

Li walked through the mass of people, not particularly going anywhere. As he passed a Buddhist shrine, he stopped to look at the pagoda type architecture. The young Chinese boy looked away and closed his eyes tightly. 

_Too many memories..._He told himself. _Too many stupid feuds with the Dragon clan...Too many casualties to be just a feud..._ Li forced himself to walk on. 

"Dammit," He muttered to himself. _I should have never started thinking about it. _The ebon-haired Asian thought as he looked up at a tree. A face of a woman flashed in his memory, making his heart ache. 

The woman was also Chinese, with warm brown eyes and a bright smile. _Mother..._

Another face of a woman came to his mind. She had makeup on that the ancient Chinese women would wear during ceremonies. She was Li's age and her hair was long and her light brown eyes laughed gleefully at him. 

_Lilly..._

Li shook his head. "I must forget," He muttered. Just as he began to wash away his memories, he passed a bench on which sat a woman with a baby. When Li passed, the child giggled. The Chinese boy looked at the boy in shock as he passed and quickened his pace. 

Another face crossed his mind--a baby's with big brown eyes and short black hair. The reflection of his laugh echoed in Li's mind. 

_Thuy..._

Li began to run down the street with his face down-running into people who would shout and snap at him. When he found a park, he ran into it and found the most secluded area he could and he began to cry silently. 

_All of it...all for nothing..._ He thought to himself. 

**_Preventer Docking & Repair Bay-10:00 A.M._**

****

Duo, Severina, Tom, and Kenji were in the docking bay, updating, modifying, and fixing their Gundams, preparing for the next battle. 

Kenji sat in his Gundam, not really doing anything. He had just finished updating his Gundam's system to a very, very, old version of the Zero system. _Better than nothing,_ he figured. The thought of the Zero system made him think of Heero. Something about him was rather familiar. 

_I've seen him before...and not just in those profiles that the Docktor sent me, it's like I've known him...why don't I remember?_

Suddenly, Kenji was overcome with a terrible pain in his head. The young Japanese boy grabbed his forehead and crouched down. Images flashed through his head--one of a boy with cobalt eyes...laughing eyes that could strike a person dead if they looked angry enough.

_Kenji..._

The boy's voice rang in his head. 

The pain worsened and finally stopped, leaving Miyabi Kenji with a sweaty face and palms and wide eyes. 

_Was that...a vision of the past? Past? What is my past? Do I have one? _

**_Meanwhile..._**

Duo was rather frustrated. His thoughts were often with Hilde, and not with his fixing. As he tried to unscrew a bolt from it's fixed position, he grew increasingly angry about his performance. "Dammit!" He growled, throwing down the wrench only to have it hit the bolt and ricochet back into his face. He muttered a few obscenities while he rubbed the impact spot on his nose and grabbed the wrench again and looked down on the bolt. 

_Righty tighty lefty loosy, you idiot, _He told himself as he realized he'd been turning in the wrong direction. 

"Oh I'm such an idiot!" Severina's voice came from the cockpit of her Gundam across the catwalk. 

"Loose somethin'?" Tom's voice rang out through the bay. "No, I forgot those system updates I was going to install. I'll be back," She shouted back as she left her Gundam. 

"ARG! I knew I was forgetting something myself! I left that new autopilot thing in my room. I'll go with ya," Tom declared as he floated out of his cockpit. 

Duo said nothing, and neither did Kenji as the continued to work on their Gundams. No sooner had the airlock door closed behind Severina and Tom, a beeping noise sounded from the Darksaber's innards. Duo looked over at the abandoned Gundam and peered at the flashing light within the cockpit, signaling a message. As curious as he was, he left his duties and floated towards the Darksaber to intercept the message. 

Once in the cockpit, the braided American found his way about the controls and pushed a small blue button next to the blinking light. A screen full of an order flashed before him. Duo pulled a disk out of his pocket-he always kept one for emergencies-and downloaded the information to the disk. The brown-haired pilot then floated back to his new Deathscythe and uploaded the message and began to read. 

"Oh man..." 

**_Preventer Executive Building--Same time_**

****

Lady Une sat at her desk, her forehead in her hands. She sighed heavily. "This is becoming too complicated to follow. White Fang's concentration of troops fluctuates from colony to colony without any rhyme or reason," She growled. 

"That could only mean two things," A young voice said from across the room. Une looked up at her adopted daughter, Mariemia. 

"Hm?" Une urged the young girl to continue. 

"Either they're really disorganized or they're trying to confuse you," Mariemia joked. Une chuckled a little. 

"And perhaps they're trying to hide something." Mariemia added.  

"But what?" the Lady asked. 

Suddenly, the vid-fone on her desk beeped, alerting her to a message. Lady Une answered it-the screen displayed Duo Maxwell's alarmed face. 

"Lady Une, I think that White Fang's definitely up to something," Maxwell declared. 

"A genius, that's what he is," Mariemia rolled her eyes. 

"Aw give me a break Midi, this is serious," Duo snapped upon hearing the girl's comment. "I just received a message from one of the Gundam engineers and it's got to do with Miss Relena...and I think she's alive," 

**Next Time: **What is Trowa researching? And is Relena really alive? But how? Wasn't she blown to bits by a car bomb? *Heero glares at Mystic* Uhhr...I mean, well, I can't tell you!!! You'll have to find out in the next chapter: **Chapter Five: Extreme Measures**


	5. Extreme Measures

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

_A Kitty-Chan Production_

**By Mystical Star**

**Disclaimer: **I, Mystic, do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd actually have money...but I don't. So there! I do, however, own the new characters--with the exception of Severina's name, which came from Zero. Any characters that dissapear/die are for plot development. I don't hate any of them except...*sicks flying monkeys on Wufie and Dorothy* 

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**_Part V~Extreme Measures_**

****

**_Preventer Housing Facility-11;30 AM-Severina's Room_**

****

"Where did I put that damned system update?!" Severina growled at herself as she threw everything out of her drawers. She pulled at her hair in frustration as she realized her drawers had no system update. "Closet...maybe it's in the closet-" But before the Darksaber pilot could proceed to tear up her closet, her communicator went off in her back pocket. She whipped it out. 

"Yamato," She answered. Lt. Noin's face flashed on the screen. 

"I don't have a lot of time to say a lot, but read this file and then meet in conference room eight in the Executive building in thirty minutes," Noin explained. Severina nodded as the Lieutenant blinked out and a different screen with words popped up. 

"Holy shit, you're joking!" 

**_Preventer Executive Building-Same time-Meeting room 20_**

****

"As you can see, even though we are a majorly pacifist organization, we would like your aide in fighting this foe for the good of the colonies," Zechs finished presenting to representative from the colonies. 

"I see, well I-" before the man could finish, Noin burst into the room. 

"Noin?" Zechs questioned, it was very unlike his wife to just burst in like that. 

"I'm sorry, but Zechs," She appeared to be out of breath as she paused to breath heavily, "It's about Relena," 

The Preventer Wind's eyes widened and he stood up, hopeful for a minute, and very curious. "Noin, is she-"

"We need to talk about this privately, go ahead and finish this first," Noin instructed. Zechs sighed through his nose. 

"I hope I'm not getting in the way--" The representative began. 

"By all means, no, we can continue this--" Zechs was interrupted

"At a later date, I believe that family should always take priority over work," The man said, raising his hand and smiling at Zechs. Preventer Wind nodded. "Thank you," He said. 

"We shall continue this talk tomorrow, same time?" The man proposed. "Yes, tomorrow is fine," Zechs confirmed. The colony representative nodded and left the room after saying his goodbye. After he cleared the room, Milliardo Peacecraft turned to his wife. 

"Noin?" 

"Zechs, they think she's alive," 

**_Preventer Executive Building Room Eight-12:00 P.M._**

****

Heero, Duo, Quatre, WuFei, Katsumi, Severina, Tom, Li, and Kenji piled into meeting room eight, hearts beating with excitement that Relena may still be alive. 

"Please, sit," Lady Une motioned to the pilots from the head of the long meeting table. 

"Hey, where's Trowa?" Quatre asked as he noticed his friend was missing. 

"Preventer Barton is AWOL at the moment, I have Sally Po searching for him." Une assured Quatre. "So, is Miss Relena really alive?" Katsumi asked, curious. 

"Let me clue you in," the Lady began. "Lately, White Fang has been assembling their troops in different places without any rhyme or reason, which would lead one to believe that they are rather disorganized but we all know that this is not the case. Duo Maxwell received information from an unknown source earlier today that leads me to believe that this scattering is a transport plan to take a hostage from the L3 colony closest to earth to the main White Fang base," 

"And the hostage is?" Severina asked, 

"Miss Relena," Une finished. Duo peered over at Heero, whose eyes were wide. 

"After studying the path of their erratic movements, Sally Po and I discovered that while the majority of the troops move in different directions, a small convoy is moving towards the base colony, adding and subtracting at each stop they make. I believe that this is the convoy holding Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian."

"So, let's get ourselves over to L3 and snatch her back, shall we?" Duo suggested, carelessly as usual. 

"I'm afraid there is a problem," Une sighed. The pilots looked at her quizzically. "The mass of troops moving about the outer rim of the colonies is preventing anything from coming in uninvited," Lady Une said as she switched off the lights and turned on a projector screen showing the movement of White Fang troops. 

"There's a gap on the Earth side of those colonies, see? We could get through that way, I mean, sure it'd be out of the way, but it would save a lot of firepower," Tom pointed out on the screen. 

"Very good point, Mr. Parks," The brunette complimented. Wufei glared at Thomas, who shrugged in a show-offy manner. 

"I believe it would be wise to send all nine of you pilots just in case you run into trouble, do you agree, Heero?" the Lady asked pilot Zero-One. Heero nodded and looked up at the screen to the small convoy believed to be carrying Relena. 

"Alright then, pilots, you have your orders. You will leave in four hours, please make the appropriate preparations and be in the hangar twenty minutes before departure for further debriefing. Remember, this operation is top-secret. It is only to be discussed with compatriots, Preventer Wind, Noin, Po, and I. Good luck," Une concluded. 

The pilots rose and exited the room. 

"So, Maxwell, where'd you get that information?" Severina asked. Duo blushed. "Well, I sorta accessed it from your Gundam--"

"You WHAT?!" Yamato exclaimed. 

"An alarm went off! I can't help it if I'm curious!" Duo defended himself. 

"You tapped into my system into my confidential files?!" The woman boomed in her compatriot's face. 

"Hey, are we fighting on the same side or--"

"I have files in that Gundam that are so confidential I'd have to kill myself if I was ever held hostage, okay? That stuff is supposed to only be accessed by one person: ME! You got it?" 

Duo found himself against the wall and held up his hands. "Okay, sorry. Look, I only accessed that one file and here's the disc I loaded it onto." The braided American reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disc. Severina glared at him and snatched the disc from him. 

"You do that again, bastard, and it'll be the last computer screen you ever look at." The fiery woman muttered as she walked down the hall. _These files are all that I know about myself; I don't want these leads to fall into the wrong hands so even more of my past becomes fog. _

"Whoa, talk about atomic bombs..." Tom said quietly. 

"I heard that Parks!" Severina called back. Tom backed up a little. Katsumi stood there holding in her laughter as she watched Duo and Tom get the lectures of their lives. 

**_Space-Same time_**

****

Trowa Barton stared out into the void of stars and planets, hoping to take the information from the new Gundams' computer systems and find one of the instructors or doctors and get some answers. 

_I've only heard of SIA once, and that was when I was working for Mariemia. I wonder if the test subjects were the new pilots, but how would the Gundam engineers get a hold of them? _

**_Preventer Hangar-Twenty Minutes before Operation_**

****

Lucrezia Noin Marquis stood near the entrance of the hangar with her husband as they watched cargo being loaded into two large refugee barges. 

"I hope this information is correct," Zechs' wife said. Preventer Wind nodded, never taking his eyes from the barges. 

"Is Trowa Barton still missing?" Zechs asked. 

"Yes, but I think that nine pilots with their Gundams will be enough to take on White Fang. Something about them makes you feel so secure that everything will turn out for the better," Lucrezia said. Her husband put his arm around her shoulder. 

The door to the hangar slid open behind the couple to reveal nine Gundam pilots, in space suits ready to go. "Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Li cheered, holding up his space helmet. Wufei huffed and turned his head. 

"Stupid Lion," He muttered. 

"I'm ready to kick some White Fang ass, what about the rest of ya?" Tom joined in. Quatre chuckled at the new pilots. 

"I could go for some destruction today," Severina pitched in. 

"Gundam Pilots, this is a one time mission, I don't think we'll get the chance to do this again," Zechs said as he turned around. The chatter of the pilots stopped. 

"If you are contacted, you are to speak through vocal transmissions only, not visual. You are to tell any contacts that you are refugee ships and you have been having some technical difficulties and have drifted off course. Do not accept any help and do not leave the ships with your Gundams until the convoy is in sight." He continued. 

"How are we supposed to tell if Relena is actually in one of those ships in that convoy?" Duo asked. 

"The strategy is that six of you will surround the convoy while the other three check the ships for the Vice Foreign Minister. I will be in the communications center with Lady Une and Sally Po to give you orders from there." Noin answered. 

"Now, get your Gundams into those two ships and prepare for departure." She finished.

"Gotcha! Mission underway!" Katsumi said as they began to walk off. Heero stopped before he went off to retrieve his Gundam and stared at Zechs, as if the two were communicating telepathically or something. 

"Good luck, and Godspeed," Zechs said. 

"Hn," was Heero's reply. 

**_Open Space-3:00 Preventer Time-Gundam Convoy_**

****

Kat and Duo, who were in charge of watching the monitors this shift, were nearly asleep on the job. 

"Oh God this is BORING," Katsumi sighed as she put her feet up on the computer board. "You know what Wufei'd say if he saw you doing that," Duo noted. 

"WEAKLING! Remove your feet from the panel, NOW!" Kat imitated. Duo chuckled. "Hilde used to do stuff like that. She'd laugh the living shit right out of me," he admitted, looking down. 

"Duo, I'm sorry. She really was special to you, wasn't she?" The young woman said, taking her feet from the computer board and facing Duo. 

"She...she was the only person I had left, after Solo, and the Maxwells...She was the only person left who cared for me." The braided American lamented as he folded his hands and held them tightly. 

"Duo, I-"

"I want to get Relena back for Heero, so Heero has someone left." He broke in. "I don't know anything about the guy, but he's like a friend, and I know what it's like to be the only one. Heero needs her." Duo began to choke on his words. 

"Oh, Duo," Kat sighed as she reached out and hugged him for comfort. "Never forget her, Duo. Memories are the most precious things you'll ever have, treasure them," The young woman said. Shinigami snorted. 

"Yeah, all they do for me is cause me pain,"

"No," Kat said firmly as she broke their embrace and stared into Shinigami's eyes. "However few they are, good memories are like gold. Trust me," 

"Sure,"

"Pretty big words from someone who has memories," 

Duo looked at his compatriot with a puzzled look upon his face. "What?" 

"I don't remember a thing. Not a Goddamned thing. Not my parents, my family, friends, anything. All I know is Angel*, and how to kill," Katsumi gulped down the lump in her throat. 

"Keep Hilde with you, always," Kat whispered. 

**_Meanwhile_**

****

Severina, who had since found her system update**, was in the hangar of the ship, installing her update while Thomas just happened to be passing by. 

_Please enter access code _The ship's screen read. Severina typed in a word. 

_Access denied_

"Oh yeah?! Access denied this!!" Severina yelled at the machine as she punched the seat, frustrated with her Gundam. 

"You alright up there?" Tom's voice asked. The young woman poked her head out of her cockpit. 

"Yeah, sort of, I just need a break." She said as she floated out of her suit using the low gravity to her advantage. As she passed her ship's double beam saber, she ran her fingers over the words painted on it. Tom noticed this. 

"_Hime no Kurayami_?" He asked. 

"Hm? Oh! That," Severina said, pointing to the words. "It means _Princess of Darkness_ in Japanese. That's what some of my friends from training called me because I wore all black," 

"Hmm...Hime no Kurayami...interesting," Tom repeated. 

"Well, a close friend of mine started calling me that and it just stuck. Before he...before he left, he painted that on my Gundam." 

"Where'd he go?" 

"I don't know," Severina sighed. "Of the few things I actually remember from the past...that has to be the worst memory..."

Severina was cut off by the sound of an alarm. 

"Attention everyone!" Duo's voice came over the intercom. "T-minus thirty minutes until contact with the target!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

****

**Next Time: **Will Relena be rescued? Is Relena really alive? Or is she even in the convoy?! And what about Trowa? Where the heck is he off to? What is SIA? *Most* of these answers in **Chapter Six: On To Battle**

*Angel is Kat's Gundam. It got its name from the angel-like wings it sports. 

**See the last chapter**__**

****


	6. On To Battle

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

A Kitty-Chan Production

**By Mystical Star**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW. However, I do own the new pilots and their Gundams. Severina's name is came from CrowBlackDream (Zero). Thanks much, Z! 

**Author's note: **There is a bit of language in this chapter, if this would offend you, please either do not read or do not flame me. *Aims fire extinguisher*

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

_Part VI~On To Battle_

**_A colony in L1_**__

Trowa cautiously entered the dark hallway, holding his gun at ready. As he peered down the corridor he could see a light coming from one of the doors. The auburn haired boy narrowed his eyes as he proceeded down the hall. Trowa walked along the wall as quietly as he could, so as not to disturb his target. As he reached the door, he stopped on the wall and stood for a second. Trowa could hear the sounds of fingers on a keyboard, typing out a message. The young man took a deep breath and then moved into the doorway and pointed his gun. 

"Don't move, Doctor," 

The long, gray-haired man stopped his typing and held his arms in the air. "So I see you've found me, Trowa Barton. Or sould I say, No-Name?" 

"Tell me about the SIA formula, and how the new pilots came in contact with it. 

"Ah, so you've figured it out, have you?" The man turned around and grinned. "This story is rather lenghty, I may warn you," He finished. 

"Don't worry, Dr. J, I have a while." 

**_Space-The White Fang Convoy_**

****

"Sir, I've got something on the scopes," a soldier at the computer board stated, looking at his digital map. An officer standing behind him raised his eyebrow. 

"What is it?" 

"It looks like...nine...mobile suits?" 

"Damn! They've found us!" The officer shouted. "Heh. Well, no matter. Send out the Taurus Mobile Dolls. We've got so many of them the Gundams will run out of gas before we're through with them," The officer laughed evily. 

**_Space-Gundam Formation_**

****

"The sensor readout shows twenty men on each ship except for the upper right, that one has twenty six." Heero's voice shot over the communications. 

"Only skeleton crews and one hostage," Duo noted. 

"So, I suppose it's safe to say that Relena's in the upper right ship?" Tom asked. 

"Incoming," Kenji said. 

"What?" Severina asked, checking her scopes. 

"Oh come on, Tauruses?" Li sighed. 

"Easy enough...except, I'm seeing quite a few out there," Kat noted. 

"Eh, it's nothin' we can't handle, is it?" Duo snorted. 

"Alright everybody, let's go!" Quatre said, charging. 

**_Back to Trowa..._**

****

"SIA stands for Synthetically Induced Amnesia. It is a serum developed from snake venom and other organic mixtures along with some man-made things that you couldn't pronounce even if I told you." Doctor J. began. Trowa still stared coldly at the Doctor, still holding his gun. 

"It was first developed by the researchers for Operation Meteor and was meant to be used to take out the Gundam Pilot's humanity. Instead, the researchers found that the serum caused amnesia and immediatly cancelled the project." 

"Who were the test subjects?" Trowa asked. 

"Many of the people who were working on the Gundams. Including one who had no name to begin with," Dr. J. sneered. Trowa narrowed his eyes at the man. 

"After the original Operation Meteor failed, White Fang held on to the documents and serum-saving it for a rainy day. During the war, when White Fang regained strength, they began testing the serum for it's potential to help create new, perfect pilots." 

**_In the battle..._**

****

"Damn it!" Li cried out as his Raion Gundam was pounded by Taurus fire. 

"There are way too many, I didn't think they had this many with them!" Katsumi growled, slicing a few mobile dolls in half. 

"Somebody, cover the shuttle with Relena on it before it escapes!" Quatre exclaimed. 

"Gotcha!" Severina volunteered as she headed over to the craft. 

"Tom! Behind you!" Duo pointed out as five Taurus closed in behind the Australian pilot's Gundam. Tom turned around and shot with his beam crossbow, knocking out four of the suits, missing one that shot him back. 

"Ahg!" 

"How many are there, anyway?!" Duo asked as he continued to massacre the robotic suits. "There's gotta be at least two hundred," Heero noted as he took out a good chunk of the enemies with his buster rifle. 

"Somebody, help!" Severina's voice called out. Kat looked in her direction. Many of the dolls were flocking over to Severina, one of them had damaged the back of her Darksaber. 

"Hang on!" Kat said, punching her thrusters. 

**_Inside the shuttle_**

****

"Hurry, get to the escape pods! I don't want to take any chances!" A soldier running down the hall of the shuttle ordered to one guarding a door. 

"Get her too!" He added as he rounded the corner. The soldier guarding the door opened it with a keypad on the doorframe. The door wizzed open to reveal a dusty blonde stitting in a chair, hands cuffed behind her back. 

"Follow me, Ma'am." He ordered, walking over to her and releasing her from the chair.  

"What's going on?" She asked. 

"Gundams." He said simply. The woman gasped. 

"Heero!" 

**_Battle..._**

****

The lights in Severina's Gundam flickered as she was bombarded with fire from the Taurus Mobile Dolls. "C'mon, c'mon, WORK! Dammit!" She growled at the machine, hitting buttons. An alarm went off inside the cockpit. 

"Well, Darksaber...it looks like this could be goodbye," The young woman sighed as she reached for a device next to her seat. 

"Don't even think about it, Severina!" A voice cried out. An explosion lit up Darksaber's scopes. Katsumi's Angel Gundam had just destroyed one of the mobile dolls. 

"Kat?" 

"How's your Gundam?" Kat asked as she sliced through a few more suits. "Eh, I can hardly get this hunka junk to move, much less destroy anything." Severina reported. 

"I'm running a tad low myself." Kat noticed. As if the mobile dolls could hear the conversation, twenty or more Tauruses surrounded the two girls, armed and ready. 

"Gundam pilots!" A voice came over the communications, "Stop fighting or we'll shoot these two Gundams into oblivion!" 

All of the fighting stopped. "Shit," Tom muttered. 

"Duo, keep fighting," Kat said shakily. 

"Yeah, get Relena," Severina added. 

"Kat, Severina! No!" Quatre cried out, not knowing what to do. 

"I won't lose you too," Duo said firmly. 

**_In the White Fang Shuttle_**

****

In the communications center of the shuttle, the commanding officer of the vessel, Leuitenent Brash stood next to one of his soldiers, making the announcement to the Gundams. He could hear the nine arguing over their communications that the shuttle had tapped into. 

"Order the mobile dolls to disable those two Gundams and take the pilots hostage," Brash said. 

"Sir," The officer nodded his head and typed in an order to the mobile dolls. 

**_Back to Trowa..._**

****

"After the war was over, we Gundam Engineers escaped with the test subjects of SIA with us. Each took one." Dr. J. continued. 

"On the way, we made a discovery. SIA is not permanent. After a few months, the subjects began to regain their memories. In order to continue research, we continue to inject them with SIA and as we saw the new White Fang rising, we began to train these subjects in the art of battle and built them new Gundams, as well as replacements for the original five." 

"What were their names?" Trowa asked. 

"Heh," Dr. J. chuckled, "Anya Katsumi, Thomas Parks, Miyabi Kenji, Yamato Severina, and Chun Li. All of which were either orphans or had no family." 

Trowa was expecting this, but he was still a little shocked. "I want the files on their family history." He stated calmly. The Doctor nodded and turned to his console. 

"I'm printing the data, however, do not show this to them until they begin to regain their memories in form of dream or vision. If you do before this time their brain will become confused and may cause seziures or coma." Dr. J. instructed as he watched the information print out. As soon as the pile of sheets was finished, the Doctor handed the information to Trowa, who was still pointing his gun. 

**_In Battle..._**

****

"HEY!" Kat exclaimed as her mobile suit was bombarded by the Tauruses. 

"Aaah!" Severina cried as one of Darksaber's legs was blown off. Panels in her mobile suit shorted out, leaving her cockpit dark. "Shit," She muttered. 

"KAT!" Duo yelled. 

"Don't move or we'll blow these two to bits!" The White Fang officer's voice cackled over the communications. Duo ground his teeth and took his hand off the throttle. 

"Leave 'em alone! Stop!" Tom cried out. 

"Go ahead guys, get Relena, don't worry about us!" Severina's voice urged them on. 

"What about you?" Quatre asked, his voice emotional. 

"JUST MOVE!" Katsumi yelled. 

"No," Heero's voice came. "No more lives lost." 

"Heh, glad you think so." The officer chuckled. "Now,  I want those two pilots to evacuate their suits or the mobile dolls will begin to self destruct all around your friends," He continued. 

"Damn you," Katsumi growled as she put her space helmet on and punched the door release. 

"Fucking bastard," Severina added. Before she put her helmet on, she pushed a small button on her earing and typed a message into her computer console, sending it somewhere. The Darksaber pilot then put her helmet on and left her Gundam. 

A Taurus doll moved forward and opened it's cockpit. Kat and Severina got in. The mobile doll headed towards one of the carriers and went inside. 

"Now, retreat, before I order that shuttle to self-destruct with your friends on it," The White Fang officer said coldly. 

One by one, the seven remaining Gundams turned around to go back to their refugee barges. As Quatre began to turn around, an alarm went off in his suit, signaling a message. He pushed a button. An image appeared on his screen of Severina. 

"To whomever I've sent this to, I have been kidnapped or taken hostage or something. My earing is a tracking device and it's been activated. The scanner which will show my position is under the bed in my room. The instructions as to how to operate it are in the compartment on it's back, if you don't come within ninety-six hours, I'll kill myself so they can't use me as bait or to get information. Sayonora," 

The imaged flickered and then dissapeared. Quatre opened his communications link. "Let's hurry back, guys, I think I know where to find Kat and Severina," 

"I hope you can, because if we don't find them all of us are going to be in a whole heap of trouble," Li stated. 

"Roger that," Heero added. **__**

To Be Continued… 

****

**Next Time: **EEP! What is to become of Severina and Katsumi?! Will Quatre and the others reach them before the four days are up? And what's Trowa going to do with the information from Dr. J.? Find out in **Chapter Seven: The Living Nightmare**

**_Only two more chapters left! _**

**Attention: **I will be going on vacation for the first week of July so I may not update for a while. Please do not email me during this time because I really don't want to come home to an overflowing mailbox. I'll try to have Chapter Seven up before I leave, but I'm taking summer school so this might not happen. Thank you! Happy Summer! ~Mystic


	7. The Living Nightmare

Gundam Wing: Desecration

_By Mystical Star_

**A Kitty-Chan Production**

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time when they aired it and got hooked. I'm not making any money off of this!! 

**Author's Note: **This chapter is **RATED R** for its language, extreme violence and sexual content. There is no lemon or lime scene, but there is suggestion of rape. If you don't think you can handle it or tolerate it, please skip that section. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Part VII~The Living Nightmare_

**_White Fang Convoy--Prison Ship--The day after Chapter 6_**

****

Katsumi and Severina were in two different cells with a large glass wall separating them. They were both handcuffed behind their backs and the handcuffs were attached to a holder on the wall. The walls were gray, adding to the hopelessness of the situation. Severina occasionally would stare at her watch that she had taken off of her wrist with her teeth and placed on the ground to keep track of her time to live before she would "Self destruct". 

"Man, this bites," Kat growled. 

"Seventy-two hours," Severina noted as she glanced at her watch. 

"Dammit will you stop that, they'll find us, and I won't let you kill yourself." The young Angel pilot said. 

"I don't want them to get any information out of me." The pilot of Darksaber stated, looking at her fellow inmate. 

"Same here, so we'll make a deal, no matter what they do to us, neither of us gives out any information that would jeopardize the mission, okay?" Kat suggested. 

"What?" 

"Of the few things I know about myself, I know that my father was Hawaiian, one of my friends even got me an English to Hawaiian dictionary once so I could learn. There's this saying, _Ohana._ It means 'nobody gets left behind'. I've tried to cling to that saying." 

Severina thought for a moment, looked at her watch and then at Kat. 

"Ohana, then." 

**_Preventer Housing Facility-Same Time_**

****

Quatre, Duo, Tom, and Li all dashed down the hall to Severina's room to find the small locater to her earring that was supposed to be under her bed. The four reached her room and tried to open the door. It was locked. 

"Oh great, she tells us to find her with the locater under her bed and she locks us out. Genius that girl is," Li said sarcastically. 

"Gangway!" Duo motioned for everybody to get out of the way as he backed up and ran full speed into the door. He hit it hard, but to no avail. 

"Ouch..." He moaned as he slid to the floor. Tom helped the fallen Duo up. 

"That was fun," He commented. 

"Here, let me try," Li suggested, backing to the wall on the other side of the hall. The Chinese boy paused for a moment, then charged the door and jumped in midair, leg out to strike the door. 

His foot hit the door and immediately fell to the ground on the other side allowing passage. Quatre ran in and fell to the ground next to Severina's deserted bed and stuck his hand underneath, searching. "Got it!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a small game-boy looking device. He switched it on. 

The screen flashed and a grid showed up with a small dot moving across the latitude and longitudes of the screen. "We gotta find them, come on!" 

**_White Fang Convoy_**

****

A door opened. Kat and Severina looked up to see two White Fang members walk in, one higher ranking than the other. "Hello girls. My name is Lieutenant Brash, the one who ordered your surrender." He declared as he looked at each of the girls. Severina smiled sarcastically at him. 

"And this is Officer Gomon, my assistant." Brash added. "I believe you will find him to be quite intimidating," 

Which was true. Gomon was a very large, muscular man-larger than Brash. This made both women uneasy. 

"Now, on to business," Brash began, walking over to Katsumi's cell. 

"Where is the Gundam engineer Doctor J." He interrogated. Kat looked away from him. Brash nodded to Gomon, who walked over to Severina's cell and opened it and pulled out his gun. Kat watched this. 

Gomon took some bindings and bound Severina's ankles together then stepped away. 

"Where is Dr. J?" Brash repeated. Katsumi glared at him angrily. "Have at her, Gomon," Brash commanded.

Officer Gomon kicked Severina in the stomach, sending her reeling to the floor. Kat gasped. "Where is that scientist?" The lieutenant repeated. Kat thought frantically as to what to do. A voice in her head told her not to say anything, and another one conflicted with the first. 

_Ohana_

Was what came to her mind. "Where is he?" her torturer repeated. Kat looked at him defiantly. Severina shouted in pain as Gomon punched and kicked her. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Katsumi screamed. 

Severina fell to the ground again, wincing in pain. "Don't...say...anything," She coughed. The Angel pilot's mind raced. 

"Where is Dr. J?" Brash said for the fifth time. Gomon continued to physically injure Kat's compatriot. 

Severina was not comfortable by any means. Her mind was also racing trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Suddenly, she got an idea. She stood up and faced Gomon, who punched her hard in the gut again. She fell to the ground, faking unconsciousness. 

"Oh God, Severina!" Kat cried out. 

"I guess we'll save this for a later time." Brash said, observing Severina's state. Officer Gomon exited the cell and left the room along with Lieutenant Brash. 

Kat went as close as she could to the side of her cell with the length of her restraints. "Severina!" 

"I'm okay," Severina whispered. "I faked passing out so they'd leave. They want information, they won't kill us just yet," She added, still sprawled on the floor. **__**

****

"I almost wish they would," Kat sighed. 

**_Preventer Executive Offices-Same time_**

****

"Officer Barton, are you aware that your absence created problems in the recovery mission of Miss Relena?" Lady Une addressed Trowa, who had finally returned. 

"Yes ma'am. However, I left to find out the ties between the pilots and the White Fang organization, I had my suspicions," Trowa responded. Une gave him a skeptical look. 

"Ties?" 

"They were subjected to brainwashing by the original Operation Meteor scientists, here are the files on each of them," The auburn haired boy said, putting five manila folders on Une's desk. 

"Kenji's is particularly peculiar," He noted as he left the room. Lady Une stared after Trowa for a minute, and then picked up the first file and began to read-it was Kenji's. After a few moments of reading, she gasped. 

"His brother?!" 

**_White Fang Convoy-Prison Ship-4:30 PM_**

****

The door to the prison block opened again. "Wonderful," Severina muttered as she watched Brash and Gomon enter again. This time, Gomon wasn't wearing a shirt. Katsumi raised an eyebrow. 

"Severina, it's your turn, my dear," Brash cackled. Gomon opened the door to Kat's cell as Brash entered Severina's. The lieutenant's assistant took two leg cuffs and put one against each of Kat's ankles and the other end to two pegs on the floor, spreading her legs. 

"Oh God," Severina gasped, fearing what was coming. The lieutenant took Severina by her neck and pushed her up against the glass between the two cells. "Proceed," 

Gomon took a syringe out of his pocket and injected it into Katsumi's leg. "Hey!" She yelped, wondering what he was going to do. Then, suddenly, she knew. Her body began to freeze up, she couldn't move herself. She could think and breathe and move her eyes, but her body would not move. 

"I can't...move!" She gasped. 

Gomon took scissors out of the same pocket and began to cut away at her pants. 

"Oh my...no, please, no," Kat whispered in fear

Severina shuddered as she was forced to watch. "Where are the Gundam engineers?" Brash asked as he pushed her face to the window more. She closed her eyes as Gomon began to touch Kat. A scream rang out. 

"The shot he gave her disables her motor skills, but she can feel everything that he's doing to her. It's often used by rapists," The torturous lieutenant sneered into Severina's ear. 

"Leave her the fuck alone you bastard!" Severina screamed, her eyes still closed. 

"The Gundam engineers?" Brash repeated. 

"NO!" Severina felt absolutely torn, she knew that they promised not to tell anybody anything, and then, she almost wanted to betray the Preventers and stop this insanity. 

"Severina, don't…say anything!" Kat managed to cry out before screaming as her innocence was ripped from her. 

The Princess of Darkness opened her eyes to see her friend's face. Katsumi's eyes were closed tightly as tears streamed down her face. Her teeth were bitten down hard as if she was trying to concentrate on something else. 

"You bastard, GET OFF HER!" Severina screamed out. 

"Perhaps you know where to find the Gundam Convoy? Where are the rest of the pilots?" Brash continued to interrogate. 

"No," Severina said in a calm rage. 

"Then you get to watch Gomon while he has fun," Brash laughed as he pushed her face into the window more. Her face scrunched against the Plexiglas. 

**_Preventer Hangar-Same time_**

****

"Come on, slow poke! We've got to get out of here, we only have a couple more days before Severina hauls off and kills herself!" Duo prompted as Li and Tom ran up the catwalk to reach transport barge. Quatre joined Duo at the door. 

"I wish the others were coming with us, it's going to be a lot harder without them," He sighed. 

"Guys, there's a major operation going on here, we've got new orders," Li gasped for air as he reached Quatre and Duo. 

"What?" Quatre gasped, fearing the cause for Kat and Severina was lost. 

"They've found the White Fang leader, and Wufei, Li, Heero, Kenji, and Trowa are going to take him out while me, and you guys go after Relena and find Kat and Severina." Tom explained, holding out a printout from a computer. 

"How do they expect to take out the White Fang leader with just three guys?" Duo asked skeptically. 

"Sniper mission*, I guess," Tom shrugged. 

"That information's classified, I just came to get my Gundam," Li stated. 

"It's in the back, go get it," Duo said as he, Tom, and Quatre entered the ship. Li went around to the bay area to get his Gundam. 

_Hang on Severina, _Quatre thought to himself as he sat in the co-pilot chair, awaiting takeoff. 

**_White Fang Convoy_**

****

The prison block was silent. Both captured pilots were thinking to themselves, trying to think of a way out, trying to understand, and trying to cope. 

Severina was sitting cross-legged in her confinement, trying to concentrate on something other than what had just happened. She had already stopped the bleeding from the wound that Brash himself had inflicted on her before he had left the second time. There wasn't much else for her to do besides that. Except ponder Brash's last statement. _"You thought that was bad? Wait until I get you, you little whore," _

Katsumi lay in her cell, still bound to the wall although her legs had been released. She let her body slouch and her restraints hold her up. She looked at a spot on the floor with a vacant expression on her face. Her eyes held no emotion. Gomon had stripped her of her clothes, covering her with a blanket before he left. 

"The first thing I do when I get out of here is going to be to kill those bastards," Kat said in a raspy voice. Severina looked up. 

"Please, allow me to join you," 

Suddenly, a quiet beeping noise rang out. Severina smiled. 

"Kat, do you know sign language, I have good news," She said. Her companion looked up at her with a puzzled look, but nodded. Severina signed:

_"The guys are coming for us, my earring is a homing device and they found it and have turned it on," _Severina smiled as she gestured. 

Kat smiled and nodded. 

**_Two days later-Noon_**

****

"How long until we get there?" Quatre asked anxiously. Heero looked back at him from the pilot seat. 

"Two hours. I suggest you all start last minute checks on your Gundams," He responded. 

"Man, I sure hope those girls are okay," Duo muttered to himself as the three got up. "Yeah," Quatre agreed. 

"C'mon guys, are they Gundam pilots or what? I think they're just fine." Tom piped up. Quatre and Duo looked at the young Australian. 

"Now, let's get ready to reap some havoc, boys," Tom added. 

**_Gundam Convoy-One hour later_**

****

_Just my luck, I'm stuck with Kenji, Trowa and Wufei. This is getting really boring, _Li thought as he put his chin in his hand. 

"So, how are we going to carry out this mission?" He asked, breaking the silence. Trowa looked at him. "We'll plant bombs around the target and fire them once we've gotten all civilians away from the area." 

"Where is this target anyway?" Li asked. 

"They can't reveal that to you and I until we get there, Lion. This mission is classified." Wufei answered, not changing his expression. Li rolled his eyes, realizing how very boring it was going to get. 

"We'll be approaching soon, you'd better start last minute checks on your Gundams," Trowa noted from the pilot's seat. The three men rose to go to the cargo area of the ship and make the necessary checks on their machines. 

_At least I have something to do now, _Li thought as he walked behind Kenji into the cargo bay. 

**_White Fang Convoy-Same time_**

****

Severina stared at the wall opposite her cell. Kat had fallen asleep, still feeling a little drugged up, and there wasn't much to do. Not as though there was to begin with. Just as she was wondering how she could pick her handcuffs, the door opened and an officer walked in with a prisoner. 

"Relena Dorlian?" She gasped. 

The officer put Relena in the cell across from the girls' cells and removed her handcuffs. "Enjoy the view, Miss Relena," the officer snickered as he left. Relena glared after the man and sighed. The Vice Foreign Minister then eyed her fellow inmates. 

"Are you the two Gundam pilots they caught?" She asked. 

"That would be us," Severina responded.

"What happened?" 

"We were on our way to rescue you and they pulled a fast on us and had about 500 mobile dolls fighting us, Kat and I were targeted and kidnapped," Severina said, motioning to her sleeping friend. Relena looked in Katsumi's direction and raised an eyebrow. 

"Is she alright?" She asked. "Probably not. They're not very gentle with their interrogations, we'll just put it that way," Severina sighed. Relena's eyes got wide as she read into Severina's statement. 

"Oh my God," She gasped. 

"I hope help comes fast," Severina muttered. 

"I'm sorry, I uh, never got your name," Relena pointed out. 

"Severina, and that's Katsumi," The Darksaber pilot introduced herself and nodded to Kat as she mentioned her. Relena flashed a smile that faded quickly. She looked down at the floor and then back at Severina.  

"Where is Heero?" 

Severina frowned. She didn't want to say anything for fear the room was bugged. "Are you familiar with sign language?" She asked. Relena gave her a skeptical look. "Some," 

"Okay then," Severina signed some words and Relena's face brightened. 

_"He's Coming" ****_

****

**_White Fang Convoy-One hour later_**

****

Severina shuddered as the cellblock door opened and Gomon and Brash walked through. Once again, Gomon was wearing nothing but biker shorts and Brash had a smug grin on his face. He turned to Relena. 

"Sorry you have to witness this, Ms. Vice Foreign Minister, but this is all part of you desensitizing," Brash laughed. Relena raised an eyebrow to her captor. 

"What are you talking about?" She inquired. Brash cackled some more, but didn't answer. He opened Katsumi's cell and walked in and stood over her as Gomon entered Severina's cell. 

_Oh God, please, no, _She thought to herself as she backed up against the wall she was tied to. Brash's flunky took a syringe out of the pocket of his shorts and grabbed Severina's leg. He injected her in the same manner that he had to Kat a few days ago. 

"Please, don't," She cried softly. 

"You want to maintain a good name?" Brash asked in a sing-songy voice, "Then tell me where your friends are!" He added. 

Severina looked away as what she was injected with slowly disabled her limbs. Gomon began to rip her clothes off. 

Brash looked down at Katsumi, still smiling smugly. "Remember what you went through?" He asked. Kat glared at him, not answering. "I bet you do. See what Gomon's doing to your friend? I bet you don't want that to happen," The evil lieutenant sneered. Kat looked up at him with a look that could kill and promptly spat on his face. Brash frowned. 

"I'd suggest behaving if you don't want to be violated again, I came ready," He sneered as he pulled a syringe out of his own pocket. 

Severina cried out, making Kat turn away. "Stop," Kat cried weakly. Brash laughed, enjoying every moment of the torture. Suddenly, there was a loud crash that shook the shuttle. The lieutenant whirled around. 

"What was that?!" 

**_In Space, outside the shuttle..._**

****

"Blow 'em all to smithereens except the back left shuttle!" Duo shouted as he struck one shuttle with his scythe. **__**

Explosions filled the void of stars as the Gundams attacked. In practically no time, all but one shuttle was destroyed. "How are we going to get in?" Quatre asked.

"Make a chain, of course! One Gundam grabs the shuttle's wing, another grabs that Gundam and so on," Tom directed. 

"Roger that," Heero said as Wing Zero latched onto the prison shuttle. The other Gundams followed suit and the pilots emerged from their Gundams to save their friends. 

**_Prison Block.._**

****

Brash glared angrily at Katsumi. "Tell me where are the rest of the Gundams?!" He screeched. "Sir, perhaps...we should...leave," Gomon suggested, as he finished Severina's torture. 

"I dare you to...leave," Severina gasped, "Your lives will end, and nothing you can do will stop it," She added as she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think of her situation. 

"And if our friends don't kill you," Kat finally spoke as she looked at Brash, "I will," 

_To Be Continued..._

**Next Time: **The threat of the new White Fang is coming to an end, or is it? Will Trowa tell the new pilots about their pasts? And what will become of Gomon and Brash, do they really have a day with destiny? Find out in **Chapter Eight: The Return to Peace**


	8. Return to Peace

**Gundam Wing: Desecration**

_By Mystical Star_

**A Kitty-Chan Production**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam, if I did, I'd be rich, and ya know what? I'M DIRT POOR!! I've got 23 cents to my name! So please...don't sue me! However, I do reserve the rights to Katsumi, Severina, Tom, Li, and Kenji. Severina's name was concocted by Zero (her penname is Crow Black Dream, check out her stories!), arigatou, Z! 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

****

_From Chapter seven..._

Brash glared angrily at Katsumi. "Tell me where are the rest of the Gundams?!" He screeched. "Sir, perhaps...we should...leave," Gomon suggested, as he finished Severina's torture. 

"I dare you to...leave," Severina gasped, "Your lives will end, and nothing you can do will stop it," She added as she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think of her situation. 

"And if our friends don't kill you," Kat finally spoke as she looked at Brash, "I will," 

**_Part VIII~Return to Peace_**

With that, the door opened to reveal Thomas Parks, backed by Heero, Duo, and Quatre. 

"GET OFF HER!" Tom screamed, seeing Severina's peril. The young Aussie aimed the gun he had been carrying and promptly shot Gomon, who flew back with the force of the bullet. 

"Heero!" Relena cried happily as Gundam pilot 01 came to her cell and put a small bomb on the lock. "Stand back," he advised. The Vice Foreign Minister obeyed, and the lock exploded, setting her free. Relena fell upon Heero with a hug, and he did nothing more than hold her there, comforting her. 

Tom attached the same sort of bomb to Severina's cell, allowing entry. Quatre ran in and quickly covered his friend with her clothes that were sprawled on the floor next to her, then began to pick the locks to her handcuffs. "I'm so sorry," Quatre lamented as he picked the locks. "Don't worry, I'm okay now," Severina said quietly. 

Duo entered Kat's open cell door and stared at Brash in the eye. "Bastard," the braided pilot muttered as he pointed his gun. "Give me the keys to the handcuffs," Duo advised. Brash flinched. 

"NOW!" Duo yelled, thrusting the barrel of the gun into the White Fang member's face. Brash handed a ring with four keys on it to Duo. The braided American shot the kniving man one last glare and then went to Katsumi's side and began to undo her bindings. 

Brash moved towards the cell door only to find himself staring down the barrel of yet another gun. "You're not thinkin' of escaping, are ya, mate?" Tom asked as he smiled sarcastically. 

"Duo, you-" Kat was interrupted. "Ssh, don't worry," Duo said softly as he undid her handcuffs. 

"He drugged us, we can't walk," Severina pointed out as Quatre unlocked her right binding. Duo finished with Kat's handcuffs and tossed the keys to Tom, who passed them to Heero, who passed them to Quatre. Duo wrapped the blanket around Kat's body and began to help her up. 

"I can walk," Kat stated, blushing a little. "What should we do with this ass?" Tom asked, shaking the gun at Brash. 

"Someone give me a gun and I can solve that problem for you," Katsumi muttered. Deathscythe's pilot shot a surprised look at his comrade, he'd never seen her so full of hate before. "We'll bring him with us, maybe he'd like to have his life played with for a change," Duo suggested. Heero nodded just as Quatre covered Severina and scooped her up in his arms. She blushed. 

"Let's go, the others may need our help," Quatre said. 

Later… 

****

Severina and Kat lay in the back of the shuttle wearing space suits and sleeping on sleeping bags found in the survival kit. Quatre sat with them, watching over the girls. Severina stirred and opened her eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked. The young woman attempted to seat herself up but couldn't due to her recent drugging. "Here," Quatre said as he moved closer and helped his friend up. 

"I feel under the influence," Severina chuckled. 

"I was so worried about you, I was worried we wouldn't get to you before…" The young man's voice trailed off, fearing his own thoughts. Severina smiled sympathetically and put her hand on his hand. "Thank you, Quatre," 

Just then, Heero walked into the room. "We've retrieved your mobile suit and we're proceeding to the White Fang base to help the others. Will you be able to fight?" He asked Severina. 

"Kat should be able to, but I'm not sure about myself. I still can't move," Darksaber's pilot sighed. Heero nodded and then left. As the Wing Zero pilot traveled down the shuttle's corridor back to the cockpit, he passed the room where Relena was sitting, listening to a radio station playing soft music. The young man nearly passed the door, but something made him stop and enter. Relena was listening to the radio with her eyes closed; she didn't hear Heero come in as she nodded her head to the beat. 

"Relena," Heero almost whispered. The young woman jumped, startled. 

"Oh, Heero! I was listening to some music, it's less depressing than the news, I think," Relena explained. 

"Relena, I—I missed you," 

"I missed you too, Heero," Relena whispered as she stared into Heero's deep blue eyes. 

Back to the other pilots… 

****

Miyabi Kenji stared at the blank screen before him from inside of his Gundam's cockpit. He couldn't help feeling as though he would not be coming back, an odd feeling of doom. 

"Kenji, we are ready to launch," Trowa's voice called through the communication system. 

"Acknowledged." The Knight Gundam pilot said coldly. He reached for a button on the computer panel and pushed it. The Gundam sprang to life. 

"Are we all ready?" Wufei asked. 

"Raion Gundam all set," Li stated. 

"Heavyarms ready," 

"Knight Gundam standing by," 

"Alright, Preventers: Commence operations" 

Meanwhile… 

****

By this time, Katsumi was awake and able to move around. She had wandered off to an empty cargo hold and was staring out of a window into the void of stars. 

"Hey, is there room for one more?" A voice came from the door. Kat turned to see Duo there, leaning on the doorframe. "Sure," she said, turning back to the window. Deathscythe's pilot came close to her and tapped on her shoulder. 

"What?" Kat asked in a slightly agitated tone. Duo placed a gun in the young woman's hand and then motioned to the door. Brash stood there in handcuffs, looking rather upset and frightened. 

"His life is in your hands now, just like the millions of colonists lives are in ours," Duo explained. Kat stood there in a sort of stupor for a moment and then suddenly aimed the gun at Brash. She took careful aim at him, hate swelling in her body. She was going to kill the man who killed her spirit. 

"His life is in your hands now…" 

Suddenly, Kat found her hand trembling and the gun shaking. What was wrong? Didn't he deserve to die? Didn't he hurt her best friend? Why was she hesitating? 

Anya Katsumi got a smug look on her face and the gun quit shaking. She forced the barrel right into her enemy's visage and smiled at him. Brash closed his eyes tightly. 

"Bang," Kat said as she dropped the gun to the ground. Brash flinched, and then fell to the ground, passed out from fear. 

"I'm proud of you, Kat," Duo said softly. "We're Preventers, aren't we? No blood if it's not necessary, right?" The young woman smiled at her comrade, who squeezed her shoulder. 

"Just lock this bastard up in the worst prison you can find," 

Outside Colony L3X-148992 

"So Wufei, do you want to clue us all in to what's going on?" Li asked as the four Gundams approached the colonies. 

"Our mission is to get all of the civilians out of the colony and if at all possible, take out White Fang," Wufei explained. 

"How do we get in?" Kenji asked. "There is an abandoned space port on the Earth side of the colony, we'll use that to get in." Trowa said. 

"Sounds like you guys could use a little help out there!" Came a familiar voice over the communication lines. "Huh?" Li began to look about himself out of his scopes. 

"The Calvary is here boys!" Said another feminine voice. "Kat?" Kenji asked as he switched his visual monitor to a radar screen. Sure enough, there were three mobile suits headed their way along with a shuttle. 

"It's them! They made it!" Li said excitedly. 

"This is Quatre and Severina here, we'll load all of the civilians into the shuttle while you guys take care of White Fang, got it?" Quatre's voice came. 

"Roger that," Wufei said. 

"Let's finish this," Tom declared as eight Gundams and a shuttle headed towards Colony L3X-148992

Inside the Colony… 

****

Trente Kumoshiro sat at a desk, seething at the loss of Relena. "Heads will roll for this…" He muttered to himself. Before he had a chance to gripe anymore, the doors to his office flew open. 

"Sir! The Gundams are heading this way!" The officer that had just flown into his office declared. Trente stood and pounded his fists on his desk. 

"Dammit!" He shouted as he ground his teeth together. The man held that position for a few seconds, then, a grin took over his face. 

"Let them come. They're more than likely here to take the civilians out of the colony, but they won't leave alive. Prepare the missile satellites." 

"Sir," 

Preventer Headquarters 

****

Zechs Marquis walked into the communications center to find out how things were going. The pilots had left nearly three days ago and still no word, he was getting worried. As he entered the room, his wife whirled around and wrapped her arms around his body. 

"Zechs, they found her! They found Relena!" She exclaimed. The man stood there for a minute embracing his wife and trying to make sense of everything. As he suddenly realized that this was no dream, he was aware. Zechs's heart suddenly sped up and a smile crossed his face as he held Lucrezia tighter. 

Back to the pilots 

****

By this time, the eight Gundams and shuttle were inside the colony. Kenji had gone off with Li to make an announcement to the civilians and Heero, Kat, Duo, and Tom had started to take over certain White Fang facilities. 

"Attention all civilians, please head to the abandoned spaceport area of the colony immediately for evacuation," Kenji's voice came over the colony's announcement system. 

"All people who want to leave must go now," He added. 

"Hey, Kenji, don't you think this has been a little too easy?" Li noted. 

"Hm?" Kenji inquired as he worked at overriding White Fang's digital controls on the colony. 

"I mean, shouldn't we have run into some soldiers or a booby trap or maybe--" before he could finish the door burst open. 

"An ambush," Kenji finished for his comrade. 

Meanwhile, Heero, Kat, Duo and Tom were overthrowing a White Fang weapons facility when a transmission interrupted them. 

"Calling all Gundam pilots," Said a voice. An image flashed on their Gundam's screens of Trente Kumoshiro. "This is Trente Kumoshiro, and if you wish to live, I suggest that you surrender yourselves and your Gundams to me," He declared. 

"Haven't we heard this speech before?" Kat asked. 

"If you don't, I have missile satellites aimed at this colony, if you do not surrender, we all will die," The evil man laughed. 

"You idiot!" Duo screeched. 

Back to Kenji and Li, the to young men had their hands in the air staring into the barrels of guns, listening to Trente's announcement. "Li, get back to the others," Kenji whispered. The young Asian man gave Kenji a weird look. "What?" 

"On my mark…Go!" The two men dropped to the ground and kicked their captors off of their feet and ran for their lives. 

"Heero, come in Heero," Kenji pulled his walkie-talkie up to his mouth and called over the radio waves.

"Here," Heero responded. 

"Keep on evacuating, I've got it under control," The Knight Gundam pilot declared. "Kenji? What are you planning?" Heero asked. 

"You'll find out," 

**_Preventer H.Q._**

****

"What?!" Lady Une exclaimed. "Affirmative, they've got missile satellites aimed right at the colony, what do you want us to do?" Severina reported through a visual transmission. Une felt completely powerless. 

If we pull the Gundams out those civilians will never escape, but if we don't pull out, they all die…Mr. Trieze, what would you do? 

"Wait a minute…what? Kenji?" Severina asked someone else on a different line. Une could hear another staticy voice reporting to the young woman. 

"Scratch that, Kenji has it under control," Darksaber's pilot reported. 

"How?" Une asked. "I wish I knew, but he won't even tell us,"

Back to the pilots… 

"Found you," He murmured as he broke down a door. Inside was the office of Trente Kumoshiro, who was rather surprised to see the intruder. 

"Take any more steps and I'll push this button," Trente sneered, his hand hovering over a button on his desk. 

"Not a chance," Kenji said darkly as he lunged at Kumoshiro. The White Fang leader would have pushed the button if it wasn't for the force of a young man tackling him. The two began to fight each other, wrestling on the floor of Trente Kumoshiro's office for the fate of the colony as his compatriots were helping people escape. 

"Come on people, this colony could blow any minute, come with us!" Duo urged through his Gundam's megaphone. This particular colony wasn't very densely populated. It hadn't been since the first White Fang took it over nearly three years ago. Lots of people moved away, too many bad memories. 

"I think there are only about thirty more people in the whole colony, including the White Fang, we gotta hurry though," Li noted through the communications. "Right," Heero affirmed. 

Severina was looking out of the shuttle's cockpit window at the mass of people getting into the large refugee ship. By this time she had regained the use of her upper body and was keeping the Preventer base up-to-date while Quatre and Relena helped get all of the people into the ship. 

"Severina, I've got the last of all of the people and we're headed your way. Duo's got all of the White Fang guys and they've surrendered." Kat reported in. 

"Great, Quatre's got a special cargo hold just for them, all we need is Kenji and then we can get out of here," Severina reported. Little did the young woman know that her friend was going to have difficulty leaving the colony. 

"Why…did you revive White Fang?" Kenji demanded as he caught Trente in a headlock. "We were supposed to rule space and Earth, and we all agreed to take it over for Treize Kushrenada," 

"He's dead, you know that," Kenji laughed as Trente threw him off and tried to make a run for the button. Kenji tripped him and slugged him. 

"Not only for him, but for me, I revived White Fang, and I will bring suffering to all who oppose it!" 

It was then that Kenji took out his walkie-talkie with his free hand and turned it on. "You all must leave without me," He spoke. Across the radio waves, all of his comrades stopped. 

"What?" Li's voice asked. 

"The minute I leave this room, he will bring all of those missiles down, I have to stay to make sure he doesn't do that until you're clear of the colony," the young man explained as he continued to fight with Kumoshiro. 

"Kenji! No! We all have to leave together!" Kat cried over the radio. Kenji smirked. 

"Go, I'll hold him," He said. 

"Understood," Heero's voice said solemnly. By this time, the other pilots had loaded all of the refugees onto the ship and were about to get in. Kat was the only one resisting. 

"We have to help him!" She shouted as her Gundam began to walk away from the ship. "This is his honorable fight, you must leave him to it," Wufei shouted as his Gundam entered the cargo area. 

"Damn honor! Damn it all! Life is precious, we shouldn't just throw it away!" Kat cried. "Man, I didn't want to do this," Duo declared as he lifted his Gundam's scythe and stabbed Angel's leg, disabling it. 

"DUO YOU ASS! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Kat raged. "For you," Duo said softly as he began to tow Kat into the ship. 

Kenji overheard the whole thing on his activated walkie-talkie. "We're lifting off, Kenji," Heero's voice told him. _Only ten more minutes, they only need ten more minutes to get clear of the colony…_ the young man told himself as he punched Trente again. 

"NO! I won't let you take away my victory!" He screamed with all of his rage. 

"Watch me!" Kenji retorted as the two began to have at each other even more.

The remaining pilots could hear the whole fight through the radio waves. Kat's eyes were glistening with tears as Duo squeezed her shoulder tightly. Severina held her head down, knowing how cruel this end would be. Quatre gripped the controls tightly as he guided them out of the colony and to safety. Tom was ranting in the back of the cockpit, shouting obscenities while Li chanted a prayer in Chinese. Wufei watched out of the window as he silently thanked Kenji for his sacrifice. Heero held Relena, who was also thanking Kenji silently. 

_Two minutes…_Kenji thought. "The needs of many outweigh the needs of a few, this is my sacrifice for the needs of many," He said. Trente, with one final blow to Kenji's face, dashed for his desk to push the button. 

"Friends…" Kenji's last whisper. 

"NO!" Kat cried as she watched the colony explode with the impact of the missile. She buried her face in Duo's chest as she burst out into tears. She hated death and suffering. 

**_Preventer H.Q._**

****

Zechs, who was listening in on the whole thing while staring out of his window into space, saluted to the stars. _Thank you, for your noble sacrifice, Miyabi Kenji, _

Noin entered the room and saw her husband there, and joined him in saluting one of the Preventer's bravest members. 

Peace…once again we have peace 

**_Stay tuned for the Epilogue! _**


	9. Epilogue

Gundam Wing: Desecration 

By Mystical Star

A Kitty-Chan Production 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any related characters; however, the new characters and their Gundams were my idea. Severina's name was Zero's idea, to whom I am very grateful. Thanks, Z! 

**Author's Note: **Okay, when I said "Only one chapter left" I was being technical, see and Epilogue isn't a chapter, it's a conclusion to a story, but anyway…It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed this story and let me know what you think, this is a remake of my first fan fiction—EVER. If you want to check it all out, including side stories, please go visit Kitty-Chan Productions. There should be a new section up soon. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Epilogue One month after chapter seven-2:00 PM 

All of the Preventers stood in the middle of a park at a ceremony for the two who lost their lives in the recent "incident", as the press was calling it. Relena had given her speech, thanking both Hilde and Kenji for their noble sacrifices. Lady Une was speaking at the moment, although Duo's head was somewhere else. 

Kat was sitting next to him, holding Duo's hand, not only to support him but for her own comfort. For reasons unknown to even Kat herself, she hated death. 

"And it is in their honor, that we erect this monument," Lady Une finished as she motioned to a large stone structure behind her. It was in the shape of an angel with a long flowing gown, holding out her hand as if to guide the lost souls to heaven. There was a stone plaque at her feet with this inscription: 

In Honor of 

_Hilde Scheiker and Miyabi Kenji_

_Whose honorable sacrifice_

_Saved the colonies_

_"And yet if you should forget me for a while_

_And afterwards remember, do not grieve; _

_Better by far you should forget and smile_

_Than that you remember and be sad"_

Severina was sitting next to Kat, holding her head down. Quatre was next to her with his arm over her shoulders. Li, who was next to Quatre, had his eyes closed and his hands together and was silently praying. Tom sat there in between Li and Heero with his arms crossed, looking distressed. Heero, as always, sat there staring, not allowing anyone to know his feelings. Relena was next to him, mourning the loss of one of her friends. 

Trowa and Wufei were standing at either end of the podium that Lady Une was speaking from. Each held a flag; Trowa held the World Nation's flag and Wufei held the Preventer flag. Neither looked too pleased. However, Heavyarms pilot had something pressing on his mind, something he needed to get off of his chest. 

"-We hold our memories of them close to our heart, their sacrifice is not in vain," Lady Une finished. 

As the ceremony ended, Tom stood up quickly and pushed his way through the crowd to get back to his quarters. He felt overwhelmed with sadness for some strange reason. This felt so familiar somehow. But how? He had no family-not that he could remember anyway, so why did death feel so familiar? At any rate, he hated to cry in front of people-he began to walk faster. 

As he walked, the pain of losing one of his friends jogged something in his memory. The young Australian man stopped, seeing images that seemed all to real. Fire, fire everywhere. Someone familiar pushing Tom to safety. Hands, pounding on glass to get away from the fire. Tom had wanted to save them, but he couldn't. What was he remembering? 

"It's just like that dream…" He murmured as he pushed his bangs out of his face and continued to walk. 

As Thomas Parks finally reached his quarters in the housing facility. As he pulled his key out of his pocket, he noticed an envelope taped to his door. The young man raised an eyebrow and took down the letter and opened it. 

To Gundam Pilots Heero Yuy, Anya Katsumi, Thomas Parks, Severina Yamato, and Li Chun: 

_Please meet me in meeting room 2 in the Executive Building at 3:30—this is urgent. _

_-Lady Une_

Preventer Executive Building-Meeting Room 2-3:30 PM 

Five Gundam pilots filed into the meeting room, all curious as to why they were called here. 

"Good afternoon," the Lady greeted. "As good as it can be, I suppose" Li stated, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Please, sit," she motioned to the chairs around the table, "I know today is not a good day for any of us, but this is an urgent matter," Lady Une said. 

"Are there any more threats to the peace?" Heero asked as he sat. Une shook her head. "No, thankfully. What I have to say regards all of your pasts." 

All eyes lay on Lady Une. _This is not going to be easy, _she thought. 

"A month ago, Trowa Barton sought out the Gundam Technician, Dr. J. regarding something he'd heard about during Operation Meteor. It's a formula called S.I.A., or Synthetically Induced Amnesia. As the name suggests, it causes amnesia. And that is why none of you remember your pasts." 

All five of the pilots were in silent shock. They sat there, trying to understand. "I must ask you before I continue, have any of you had odd dreams that feel too real to be just dreams? More like memories?" 

"Yeah, so what's that got to do with anything?" Tom asked. "S.I.A. wears off after a while, but if I was to tell you about yourself your brain would become severly confused and you may suffer seizures or coma," Lady Une explained. Kat, Heero, Severina, and Li nodded. The Preventer Executive pulled five file folders out of her brief case and opened the first one and pulled out a picture. 

"Anya Katsumi, your mother's name was Mai and your father's was Kiyone. You had a little brother, Taro. Your mother was a delegate from your colony who desperately fought for peace, that's why terrorists attacked your home," Lady Une said as she handed the picture to Kat. Angel's pilot stared at the picture. _Mama, Papa? Taro? Is that why I have these nightmares? _

"Thomas Parks, we have no information on your parents, except that they had recently moved to the colonies from Australia with you and your older brother. You and he were on a train inside the colony when, due to driver error, yours and another train collided. You escaped," The Lady continued as she handed a picture to Tom. 

"Yamato Severina, you, your parents and older sister were part of the original Operation Meteor, working with Instructor H. The operation failed when the Earth Sphere found the base and killed all but you. You escaped, and since your sister was to be the original pilot for Darksaber, you were given that role," Lady Une handed Severina a picture that brought tears to the Darksaber's pilot. 

"Chun Li,"

"I was the earliest to be released, and I was the first to regain my memories. I know that my mother, wife, and son were massacred when the Dragon clan decided to raid our shrine. I don't care to know more," Li interjected as he looked away. 

_How can he know all that and still not hold any hate towards Wufei or his clan? It's amazing, _Tom thought. 

"Well, with that said, there is only one pilot that has no memories due to S.I.A.," Lady Une said, taking a deep breathe. She took out the last file folder and extracted a picture. 

"Heero, we don't know if you remember anything before your training, but we do know that you were not injected with S.I.A.. Kenji was the last pilot who was infected with it. And unfortunately, he is not here to hear this, but you are,"

Heero raised an eyebrow. What did Kenji have to do with him? 

"Miyabi Kenji was separated from his family when he was very young and was taken in by Operation Meteor to train to become a pilot in case Wufei would fail in some way. Nobody knows what became of his family, but we do know of his twin brother," 

Suddenly, it hit Wing Zero's pilot. 

"Heero, Kenji was your brother," 

The room was silent for an uneasy moment. "Thank you, Lady Une. I uh, I need some time to digest this all," Katsumi said as she stood and walked out of the room. 

"I understand, you may all go now, unless you would like to stay for a while." The Lady dismissed. 

"Give us a few days," Li sighed. Lady Une nodded and the remaining four pilots walked out of the room. 

Meanwhile, in the Housing Facility's lounge… 

"And that is what Lady Une is telling them right now," Trowa finished his explanation of his absence and the new pilots' odd behavior to Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. 

"Damn those scientists, they screw with everybody's lives," Duo muttered. 

"So that's the reason for Severina's nightmare?" Quatre asked. "Yes, I'm assuming since she was yelling about 'no more injections', she must have found out about the S.I.A. and was remembering receiving a shot." Trowa explained.

"I bet that Tom, Kat, and Li have had some freaky breakdowns too," The braided American wagered. "It's almost certain. Memories usually come back in the form of a dream or a vision triggered by a similar incident occurring now," 

"Like when Kat wouldn't finish off the Lunar Base," Quatre noted. "More than likely," Trowa stated. 

"We must all be respectful of their wishes, I believe it would be wise not to say anything about this unless they say something to us," Wufei advised from his spot, leaned up against the wall. The other three pilots nodded. Duo stood. 

"I think I'm going to pack up, I'm heading back to the shop.*" He sighed, his heart beginning to ache again with the absence of Hilde. "When will you be leaving?" Quatre asked. 

"Eh, I don't know. Probably in a couple days, I'll let you know," Duo replied. 

"You're leaving?" a voice asked from the doorway. The four Gundam pilots looked towards the door to see Relena Darlian standing there. 

"Relena?" Quatre asked, obviously surprised. 

"I came to find Heero, Lucrezia just told me about Kenji and, well, I was worried about him," The young woman explained. Wufei snorted, but said nothing. "I also came to let you all know about a little get-together we'll be having here for all of you pilots, to thank you," Relena added. 

"It'll be in two days, I hope you all will come," 

"We'll all be there," Duo said. 

Two Days Later… 

****

All of the remaining Gundam pilots had gathered at the housing facility's lounge for one last get-together before they all departed. Of course, the festivities were a little down-beat, considering the past month's events, everybody was enjoying themselves. 

Everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs, talking to one another. Nobody had brought up the idea of their pasts until Tom mentioned something. 

"You know, it's weird," He said. Li looked at him. "What's weird?" 

"Even though I know about myself now, I still don't remember a thing. It's just weird knowing what happened but in reality, not knowing at all," Parks sighed. 

"I hate that this is what happens during war, people's lives are messed with, people die for no good reason…" Severina muttered. 

"We are a product of war," Heero stated unemotionally. 

"I refuse to be a product of hate!" Kat practically yelled, pounding her fist on her chair's arm rest. "I won't be a part of an endless waltz," She added, looking away to a dark corner. 

"We don't have to be," Trowa interjected. "Although our pasts are scewed, our futures are still ahead of us. If we live in the past, we are bound to repeat our mistakes and the mistakes of others, continuing a deadly dance," He said, almost poetically. 

There was silence for a few seconds, people taking in what their comrade had said. Li was the first to speak. 

"He's right, as we live our futures, our pasts will become more clear, and then we can be happy again. We just have to live for that moment," he said. 

Something about that statement jogged Kat's memory. _"When you no longer know where you are going, you must look to where you have come. Then perhaps, you will find your way," _a voice told her. 

"When you get lost…remember where you came from," She murmered. 

"Hm?" Severina looked at her friend. "Somebody told me a long time ago that when you don't know where you're going anymore to look back to where you came from, then you'll find your way again," Katsumi recited. 

Trowa smiled as Heero raised the cup of punch that he was holding and said, "To finding our way," 

That night, although the nine young people had felt lost, they suddenly realized that they weren't really lost at all. They were together. 

The End 

****

If you are interested in reading any of the side stories about Kat, Severina, Tom, Li and Kenji's pasts (that go into great detail), please visit my site, Kitty-Chan Productions. 

Thanks so much to Zero who helped me with Severina's character and all of the great ideas that she gave me. Zero wrote Severina's side story and a sort of epilogue to this story, check it out on my site!

The poem on the monument to Kenji and Hilde is NOT MINE! It's from a poem called "Remember" by Christina Rosetti. 

**Notes:**

*Referring to the shop that he and Hilde ran after Endless Waltz (or at least, that's what it looked like). 

****


End file.
